


Make a Home

by Glock17



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky在Natasha的藏身处和破烂安全屋住了两年后，Sam拎着一个叫Steve的家伙过来让他们组队，逼着他们俩买房子安定下来好回归“正常”生活。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 木有超级英雄的现代AU，充满聊天打趣逗比和PTSD，特殊部门特工/退伍兵的众人，还有陛下T'Challa客串。

Bucky接过装李子的袋子，警车鸣笛声让他下意识扭头注意车辆驶过的方向。  
穿过马路，Bucky放轻脚步，绕了一段路确认没人跟踪自己后，进入一条小巷，从消防梯攀上四楼窗户——窗框上他做的进出记号还在，贴满了报纸，报纸间的缝隙透露出屋内有人。  
他的左臂完全警戒起来，在衣服掩盖下没有发出校准音，但已准备好攻击。  
Bucky悄悄潜入屋内，放轻呼吸。对方站在小冰箱前，背对着他。男性，深色金发，六尺二寸，轻便好活动的服装，体格非常好。两脚分开的站姿，可攻可守，脊背挺直，不是健身房那种没用的速成肌肉。  
这个男人察觉了什么，迅速回头，Bucky谨慎地盯着他——长得不错，三十上下，戴一副没镜片的黑框眼镜和深蓝鸭舌帽，手里是Bucky放在冰箱上的小笔记本。  
“放下。”Bucky的声音带了点压低的咆哮。  
对方慢慢放回本子，抿紧嘴唇，眼神和他一样警惕。Bucky同样缓慢地把李子放在手边的桌上。  
“我没有敌意。”男人肯定察觉了什么，稍稍抬起双手示意自己没有武器。Bucky迅速扫视对方身体，贴身外套，没有枪，刚才看屁股也没有藏什么，皮带理论上没藏东西，脚踝可能藏着枪或刀。衣袖下的手腕也没有绑武器，但有一块老式皮带手表。男人也迅速打量了他一遍，那就是评估的眼神，Bucky将带着手套的左手稍稍移到身后。  
“你为什么出现在这里？”Bucky问。  
对方脸上的表情同样十分谨慎。“我——”他刚开口，房间另一个方向发出了一点声音，他们的注意力瞬间都被拉了过去。Bucky的左手校准了一次，机械音低得可以忽略不计。厕所门开了一半，Sam探出脑袋——从他这个动作就知道这混球没放下警戒。“嘿，嘿，没人要打架。”Sam把门全拉开了，厕所里的冲水声也很小。“我就知道，放松，big guys，放松。”  
Sam双手摊开，手掌向下压，做出安抚的意思。“Bucky，这是Steven Rogers，”他介绍。“Steve，James Barnes，但大伙儿都叫他Bucky。你们都来自107军团但我不知道你们俩为啥不认识。来，握个手——”  
Bucky皱着眉，在Sam的眼神威胁下和Steve握了个手，当然是右手。Steve也没怎么用力，两只手掌同样温暖，还都有点汗。  
“很好。”Sam放下了那副军队命令的口吻，表情放松下来，又变成老好人贴心小天使Sam Wilson。“Barnes，告诉过你别总是……这样。”他示意Bucky的戒备状态。“这可不利于你重新融入生活。”他又看了Steve一眼，“你也一样。”  
Steve稍稍放松，把眼镜拿了下来（的确是个伪装）插进上衣口袋。“特别任务小组，复仇者小分队。”  
“咆哮突击队。”Bucky回答，皱起一点眉毛。“你是那个经常和各军团混搭的复仇者成员？我和你们小组出过几次任务，每一次都……”他在脸上做了个手势，Steve秒懂：“对，几次任务都戴面具或者防毒面罩，完全分不清谁是谁，还得报上自己方位。”  
“他可是队长。”Sam在Steve肩上拍了一下，顺手又拍了拍Bucky的右臂。“你们这帮人都特么有交集，就我一个是58师的，我感觉自己被孤立在大学兄弟会之外了！”  
“但你可以飞。”Bucky反手抽了回去，与此同时Steve也说：“你能飞而我们就得自己爬楼。”  
Sam爆笑：“现在我感觉还不错。”他松开搭在他们两人身上的手，又打量了一下在屋子里的环境。“Man，我猜不是我一个人这么说，你这儿太特么像个安全屋了，五个出口，最低音量的厕所，我猜厨房也基本没声音，对吧？上回我就告诉过你想重新融入社会就得想办法保持一个正常的生活状态，你一点也没听。”  
“这儿已经够好了。”Bucky示意屋子里的环境，Steve留意到他左手戴着黑色手套，但他只瞥了一眼，什么也没说。“冰箱里还有零食，你吃巧克力威化不？”  
“这儿确实接近‘正常’。”Sam用手指模拟出引号。“但还不够，我敢打赌除了Natasha和我，你这儿根本没人来过。”  
Bucky瞥了Steve一眼，Steve瞥向Sam。  
“我带他来的。”Sam双手叉腰，“你警戒过度。”  
“你来干嘛？”Bucky问，勉强友好了点。  
“Natasha那儿有几个备选地点。”Sam说，“我觉得你特么需要推一把。”  
“啥？”Bucky挑眉。Steve看起来也一脸摸不着头脑：“你告诉我要来见个人。”  
“事情是这样。”Sam打了个手势。“Natasha在CIA完成了个大案子，收缴了一批屋子还有地皮，范围都不大。”他看看两人，“我觉得地段不错，你们俩可以去挑个合适的位置弄幢房子，然后建立一个新的社交圈。”  
“我租了房子。”Steve双手抱在胸前。  
“你那屋子里什么鬼东西都没有，只比Bucky多个床架，你甚至没给自己弄台电视。”Sam反驳。“而且你那破电脑该换了。”他看了看还处于死机状态的Steve和Bucky。“起码有个自己的房子再建立社交圈会让你们的生活容易点，操，我不管了，我这就给Natasha打电话！”他抓出手机。  
Steve一脸困惑地看着Sam对着手机和Natasha低吼，Bucky也低声问Steve：“他干嘛带你来见我？”  
“我不知道。”Steve解释，“Sam通常都是对的，他帮我顺利度过了刚退伍那两个月的过渡期。”  
“我也是。”Bucky附议。“我猜你的大部分任务都不能透露细节。”  
“抱歉。”Steve微微缩了缩肩膀，完全不像刚才表现出来的那种自信。“你也是？”  
Bucky耸肩，但这可不代表他们现在就哥俩好了，在同一个军团服役可什么不都代表，更何况他们还是不同的小队。  
Sam挂上电话，“明天有个房地产经纪人会来找你们，别忘了你们俩的退伍抚恤金投资都掌握在她手里，她动动手指就能让你们俩连养老金都赔出去。”  
“所以她才是黑寡妇。”Bucky咕哝。Steve在旁边绝对听见了，他只是抬起一边眉毛。  
“我猜你们俩可以同时找到喜欢的房子。”Sam解释，“反正你们俩连安全屋风格也差不多，估计你们俩还能搭个伴搞装修。”  
Bucky翻了个大白眼，Steve也一脸好笑。  
“不过你租的房子比这儿好点。”Sam对Steve说，“这里一看就是个临时战壕，你至少还买了套颜色搭配的床单枕套。”  
“所以你是让这家伙帮我做装修参考？”Bucky指了指Steve。  
Sam一脸“你觉得呢”：“就算你们两个PTSD发作也能互相照应一点，伙计，我手上还有好几个严重PTSD的蠢小子需要心理疏导，你们俩搭伙也有助于自力更生。”他宣布，“我经常把一些老兵配个对，让他们自己搭伙干成一两件事情，相信我，这可比一个一个单独辅导有效得多。明天早上九点在这个地点集合。”他把手里收到的消息转发给他们俩，附加一份履历，13号特工Sharon Carter。“她就是那个经纪人。”  
“为什么是个特工？”Bucky在手机上啪啪啪地戳着翻看她的履历，Steve也在读。  
“因为CIA想保证这批房子到了正确的人手上，”Sam解释，“说不定某天还会拿来当安全屋或者任务据点，绝对能满足你们俩挑剔的需求。”

*

Bucky不情愿地和Steve交换了电话号码，Steve按着手机：“看起来Sam是想让我们组成临时小队。”  
“任务应该就是买个自己的房子，然后建立新社交圈。”Bucky叹气。“下次别突然在别人家里冒出来。”  
“我刚退伍时也这样。”Steve说，语调里有些不确定。“我不是故意……”  
“我知道。”Bucky打断他的道歉。“Sam大概是和Natasha混久了，Natasha也经常这么闯进来。”  
“你也认识Romanoff？”Steve问。  
“俄罗斯任务，两次。”Bucky回答，“其他的不能说。”  
“华盛顿任务一次，同样不能说细节。”Steve说，“她一直在试着给我介绍女朋友。”  
“真的？”Bucky这回上下打量了Steve，没眼镜后看起来相当不错，那种正派的英俊，体格肯定也很吸引女孩。“Gay？现在没人在乎这个。”  
“不，不是，”Steve有点慌，眼睛看向别处，诚实得令Bucky有点惊讶。“我不确定，只交往过女孩，但也许我会遇到某个男的，这说不准。”  
“这倒没错。”Bucky点头，“Nat很少看错性取向，但这事说不准。”  
Sam强行让他们组队后就翻起了Bucky的冰箱，拿出橙汁喝了两口。“哦？你们都熟到聊性取向了？看来你们俩比我预计的有更多共同点。”  
Bucky朝Sam竖了个中指。  
“说不定你们俩能凑成一对。”Sam一点也不怕死。  
Steve都翻了眼睛。“别跟Natasha一样。”  
“你都不肯和女孩们约会，Steve，”Sam继续补刀。“你现在可一点都不忙，最近没什么特别任务会找上你。”  
“我有房子要买。”Steve顶回去，说话语调比和Bucky说话时要上扬一点儿，不知为什么他和Bucky说话就有点儿压低。“有房子之后你就不能闯进来用介绍女朋友烦我了。”  
“我可是给你介绍了个男朋友。”Sam又把橙汁凑到嘴边。  
“给我留点儿。”Bucky都懒得纠正他。

*

第二天Bucky把自己略微收拾了一下，仍然戴着昨天的帽子，以及他的黑色背包，连搭扣都在胸前扣好。根据网络地图他绕行乘坐了一趟地铁，故意走岔了三个街区后才抵达约定地点——是个开放性街角，附近有好几个摄像头，旁边有狙击点。  
起码对单独赴约的13号特工挺安全，如果她真是一位未经训练的普通女性的话，这个会面地点十分安全。  
Steve提前了十分钟抵达，穿着件灰色运动T恤——见鬼的这家伙身材比Bucky自己还好，那T恤在他身上看起来小了两号。Steve手上还有外套，他抵达这个地点后先确认了周边逃生路线，摄像头，狙击点——特种部队训练的后遗症——顺带一提Bucky就站在摄像头下面的死角这里。他冲Bucky挥了挥手。  
Bucky这才离开死角走过去，再次确认了逃生路线。他们俩都暴露在一个摄像头下。  
Steve已经把外套穿上了，和昨天一样的蓝色外套。  
“跑来的？”Bucky发现他胸口有点汗湿。  
“晨跑。”Steve回答。“不错的地点。”  
“有点暴露。”Bucky反驳。  
“Sam说我们得尽快适应这种不需要随时警戒的生活。”Steve两只手插在外套口袋里，看上去不太适应和人闲聊——也许他很少有这种机会。Bucky可以和任何人闲聊，但现在他没心情。  
“对我来说不可能。”Bucky晃了晃左手，反正Steve迟早会知道。“实验性机械义肢，每隔几个月我就得回去给科学家当实验小白鼠检查一下。”  
Steve肉眼可见地瑟缩了一下。“我懂，医生是挺让人不快的。”  
“你显然不需要看医生。”Bucky可没看到他身上有任何义肢的痕迹。  
“曾经经常需要。”Steve解释，但没多说。任何人都能从分享的私人讯息中推断一个人的过去，Bucky自己也不会多说，他们俩只是任务搭档。  
九点差一分钟，一辆普通雪佛兰向他们驶来，两人都看清了开车的13号特工，和照片上一模一样。  
她将车停在他们面前，“今天天气很好，不过看起来过会儿会下雨。”她对两人微笑，非常职业化，将胸口的一张工作名牌展示给他们看：神盾局房地产投资与置业顾问。  
“是的，但我没带我的伞。”Steve回答。  
“我可以淋着回家。”Bucky回答。  
“我是你们的房地产经纪人，叫我Sharon就好。”13号特工点点头，打开了后车厢的车门，他们坐进去。她开车很稳，Steve先开口：“所以这是个任务。”  
Bucky看了他一眼，Sharon的第一句话是一个暗号，CIA机密任务，他给出了咆哮突击队的回应暗号，Steve那句显然是复仇者小分队的回应暗号。  
“一个卧底调查，长期任务。”Sharon回答，“Rogers队长，Barnes中士。”  
“Sam知道？”Bucky问。“我现在感觉自己被拐骗了。”他试着活跃气氛。  
Sharon没笑，“Sam不知道，目前我只知晓Romanoff特工参与了。”她看了一眼后视镜的Steve，Bucky察觉了，也看到Steve微微皱眉思考而忽略了Sharon的视线。“但任务本身和你们无关，这批房子和地皮是干净的，但可能会受到任务对象的调查。上级想保证屋子里住的都是自己人。”  
“Fury？他总是不肯告诉我全部消息。”Steve的皱眉比之前紧绷了点。  
“我们的那部分是什么？”Bucky问，“别告诉我又是脏活。”  
Steve看向他，Bucky假装没察觉Steve的视线。  
“选个喜欢的房子。”Sharon把副驾驶座上的平板递给他们，“然后一直住下去，未来偶尔可能会有特工来当成安全屋用上两天，除此之外没有任何要求。”  
“所以你今天确实是做房产经纪人的活儿。”Steve打开平板，有八幢房子和六块空白地皮选项。Sharon肯定了这一点，“除非特殊情况，否则我们不会让已退休的特工参与新任务，队长。”  
“至少该给我们打个折。”Bucky瞄了眼价格，他的退伍金承受得起，但房子总是一个大开销。  
“监控设备我们包了。”Sharon这回微笑了，“Fury局长说你们可以在里面建自己的武器库。”

*

第一幢房子离郊区住的普通人太近了，是个前凶杀案现场，还留了些家具在这里，两层小别墅，占地挺大，离两旁的房子也有点太近，灌木不够茂密，出了点什么事后很容易伤及无辜。  
Bucky打量了两眼周边环境就在内心排除了这幢房子，Steve倒认真看了屋内格局，厨房大小，浴室大小。Sharon没多做解释，所有建筑细节都在平板上，对他们这种老兵而言，环境比屋子本身更重要。  
“不喜欢？”在Steve看过了二楼后走下楼梯，屋子里有股长久没人来过的灰尘味，Sharon问他。  
Steve耸肩，脸上有点抱歉。  
“我们会在最短路线上把所有房子和地皮看上一遍，下一幢只有一英里距离。”Sharon看了眼手机。  
所有房子的位置在一条曲折的动线上，相互间距离都不算太远，有这样那样的问题导致挂牌低价出售也乏人问津。但对退伍老兵来说这些屋子的价格足以承受，有时还能当成安全屋来用，比大部分住宅实用得多。  
第二幢房子漆成了绿色，夹在两幢分别漆成浅棕色和浅黄色的房子中间还有点而显眼。  
“中间没有阻隔。”Steve对着它两侧的狭窄距离低声说。  
“我同意。”Bucky也这么觉得。  
“我也认为它不合适。”Sharon显然明白他们在说什么，连车都没下就开往下一个地点，第三个地点是一块地皮，有房屋地基和地下室，一幢拆了重建的雏形，离附近一个小型湖泊很近，面积不算小。  
“从零开始？”Bucky咕哝着打量地基，地基不算小，地下室看起来也很旧。  
“你怎么想？”Steve的声音从旁边冒出来，至少这家伙保证了行动时不是悄无声息，如果他像猫一样走路Bucky可能会在对方靠近的瞬间攻击他，老兵的习惯之一。  
“不坏。”Bucky对这块地皮没意见，没房子可以想办法找人建一个，地皮本身也很便宜。  
“呆过夏天的池塘边？”Steve提醒，“超多大蚊子。”  
“呃。”Bucky秒懂。已经快到夏天了，现在湖边那里已经有些小飞虫什么在晃悠。  
“如果下暴雨，水面上涨……”Steve示意地基那里还没被敲掉的湖水泡烂的木桩，Bucky点点头。  
Sharon显然比他们更懂这个地区的环境状况，她就没下过车。在两人返回雪佛兰旁边时，她只问了一句要不要在路上的星巴克停一下。  
第四个地方有一个杂草丛生的后院，Steve在后院走动，明显兴趣比Bucky更大。Bucky检查了摇摇欲坠的厨房状况，这房子挺好，外墙的白漆剥落了不少，露出里面的灰色水泥浆。这是一幢一层小别墅，离周围房屋有一定距离，离最近的医院也不算远。  
“你怎么想？”Steve显然挺喜欢这地方，但Bucky有不同意见。  
“现在我知道为什么Sam让我们搭伙了，两个人能注意到更多东西。”Bucky叹气，“我们来时经过的那个街角，有儿童游乐设施。”  
“附近有孩子的家庭比较多。”Steve理解了，他皱起眉。孩子多的环境一方面更安全，另一方面……青春期熊孩子的好奇心可能带来麻烦，也不利于安全屋的隐蔽要求。  
“这幢房子我自己也不喜欢。”Sharon在他们上车时说，“下面两个地点相邻。”

*

这幢房子离郊区有一英里半的距离，不算远也不算近，离最近的医院有三英里，离大型超市稍远，但有辆车就没问题。屋子旁边有四五棵明显长了好几年的树，遮挡很好。外墙油漆同样有点剥落，露出里面的红砖墙。  
Steve在正门那面墙上找到了两个时间久远的弹孔，被水泥仔细填过，他摸了摸弹孔粗糙的边缘。  
“室内没有弹孔，这是一次抢劫造成的。”Sharon看到Steve的动作，解释细节。“这幢房子我认为是周边环境最好的，足够安静，不至于被干扰。”她指向原本的院落地基，“可以在地块边缘树立铁丝网，很多人都这么做，可以防止乱跑的宠物和小孩闯进院子。”  
“铁丝网会不会有点……”Steve做了一个分隔的手势。  
“如果你买下这里，你想怎么样都没问题。”Sharon微笑。  
一声清嗓子的声音传来，Bucky冲他们俩挑眉毛，“我绝对打扰了什么。”  
Steve有点儿困惑，Sharon只是笑了笑。Bucky等着Sharon走到正门边打开它，屋子里很空，有股灰尘的气息。后门上镶嵌了碎片玻璃，阳光穿透进来，地板上留下一长条浅色光带。Bucky察看了窗户的高度，窗框该换了。  
Steve沿着扶手往二楼走，二楼采光更好，窗外有树冠遮挡，阳光也不至于过度强烈。二楼的浴室就在一楼正上方，设施有点旧，一个稍大的房间，应该是卧室，地板上有床脚留下的痕迹，另一间稍小的应该是儿童房，墙上还贴着几张旧旧的卷边海报，Steve展开它们：地狱死亡金属乐队，吸血鬼乐队。  
他走下楼梯，Bucky不在，Sharon指了指壁炉隔壁那扇门，里面大概是书房，书架背后是通往地下室的楼梯，门口的灯泡还亮着，Steve走下楼梯，越往下越凉爽，也越昏暗。  
随着按动开关的声音，Bucky打开了灯，骤然亮起的光线甚至让他们都眯了眼睛。  
只堆着一些杂物，生锈的整理花园的工具。墙角有老式洗衣机和一些接线板，另一扇门通往厨房。Bucky从厨房那扇明门走出来，Steve跟着他，Sharon看着他们俩：“你们觉得怎样？”  
“之前的住户怎么了？”Steve问。Bucky看了他和Sharon一眼，有点儿好奇。  
“孩子自杀死了。”Sharon回答，“他们不需要这么大的房子。这里更适合三人以上的家庭居住。”她指向窗外一处没有树的空地，离公路有点距离，更像一块普通的空地，随意长着点儿灌木。“下一块地就是隔壁，原本那里也会建一幢房子，后来公路改道了，它的面积有点小。”  
Bucky看向平板，地皮面积只有这幢两层小屋的三分之二，而这幢屋子还附带一个不小的后院。  
Steve看向Bucky，“你觉得这里怎么样？”  
“价格有点高，”Bucky耸肩，“但这儿不错。”  
“我也觉得。”Steve看向价格，这幢房子是所有屋子里最贵的，旁边的地皮虽然小了点但价格也不低。  
“看你们的意愿。”Sharon并没干扰他们做决定。  
“你怎么想？”Bucky打量Steve的表情，“二楼怎么样？”  
“两间卧室，大浴室。”Steve回答，唇角有一点点微笑，“采光很好。”  
“你注重采光。”Bucky发现了这一点。  
“参军前我偶尔会画点什么。”Steve解释，语调听着有点可惜。“隔壁也很好，可以建一幢单身房——”  
“你想干嘛？孤独终老？”Bucky到现在才开始有点乐，“和陌生人组队”与“和熟人组队”是两码事，但在同一辆车后座窝了半天又看了好几个更加陌生的地方后，Steve的存在感就不太容易忽略了。  
“你喜欢这里，我也喜欢，我们俩也不可能买下同一幢房子。”Steve解释，“地下室可以改造成武器库和健身房。”  
“听起来你已经准备好要放弃这里。”Bucky现在有点儿把握了。  
“我以前住的地方也不大，”Steve微笑，并不遗憾。“这房子更适合一个家庭，而不是我。”他看着墙壁上有点褪色的小碎花墙纸，眼神有点怀念。“老家也有差不多的墙纸，小时候我觉得它难看透了。”  
“碎花大部分情况下都不好看。”Bucky随便地反驳，“我也是一个人，住这么大的房子有点浪费，你不再考虑这里了？”  
Steve有些犹豫。  
“猜拳？赢家买这里。”Bucky举起右手在左手手套的掌心敲了敲。  
“可以，一次定输赢？”Steve加入。  
结果他们都出了拳头，Bucky挑眉，第二次他们同时出了布。  
“也许这意味着我们都买，或者都不。”Steve可能是觉得有点好笑，眼睛里多了点光芒。  
“你们可以重新规划。”Sharon注意到他们的僵局。“买下这里和隔壁的地，然后平分，房子可以改建。”  
“这主意不坏。”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，Steve看了他一眼。“第三局？”  
第三把Bucky赢了，这房子掏空了Bucky大半退伍金，Steve买下了隔壁的地皮。

*

Sharon告诉他们自己过几天会将合约带到这幢房子里。“你们现在就可以搬进来了。”她说，“有些退伍兵搭伙当室友，直到他们结婚生子。”  
“短期室友？可以接受。”Bucky微笑，Steve看着他的表情有点走神。“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”Steve移开了视线。“CIA什么时候来装监控？”  
Sharon整理好平板上的资料。“直到屋子内外墙壁重新粉刷完，或者贴完墙纸，你们有我的私人号码。”最后一句话她看着Steve，Steve有点惊讶，Bucky看到了他们俩的表情。  
“我这里有一些建筑商和装修公司的电话。”Sharon操作了几下手机，他们俩的手机同时响了一声。“我建议先从宜家开始，那里有不少样板可以参考，装修公司对我们这样的职业生活来说有些华而不实。”  
他们点点头，Sharon打算把他们送回见面地点，而Bucky只摆了摆手：“所有东西我都带在身上。”他解开背包的胸前扣，在客厅里走动。“现在这里是我的地盘了。”  
Steve眼里出现了理解，他看了看窗外逐渐暗下来的天色，那片空地上有些零星的灌木丛，但仍然空旷。  
“你介意我借住在这里吗？”Steve问，“我的地盘没有房子。”  
“别动我的包。”Bucky回答，“自己找地方睡，我可没有多余牙刷。”  
“我带了信用卡。”Steve转向Sharon。“能送我们到超市那里么？”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve从货架上拿了牙膏牙刷，Bucky在别的货架那里转悠。Steve不时抬起头确认他的位置，好在对方没离开太远，而且Bucky也不时回头确认Steve的位置，当他们视线对上后就轻轻点一下头，继续搜寻想要的东西。  
有些战场上留下的老习惯很难改。Steve在心里叹了口气，就算他和Bucky相当于Sam“强制组队”也一样，同一个队伍里的兄弟就算互相不喜欢也会不时确认对方位置，否则下次看到对方时可能就只剩下残缺不全的尸体。  
Bucky手里的购物篮装了热狗零食和四个橙子，还有一桶桶装水。Steve在另一个货架上拿了毛巾，走到食品区买了个三明治。Bucky走路的方式无声无息，如果他身上藏着枪Steve也不会奇怪。  
Sam在拖Steve过去时只说“过来见见这个退伍两年还住安全屋的家伙”，Steve去了，一天之后和这个男人买了相邻的房屋地皮……可能有任务的时候他的行动力更快速优秀，大概这对Bucky来说也一样。  
安全屋里的生活气息其实比Steve租的房子要多，反正Steve租的只是一幢老楼的一个小套间，光线也不算好，Steve的冰箱里可没有多少零食，退伍一年后他连新衣服都没买几件。  
付款时Bucky看起来对人群很焦躁。Steve刚退伍时也试图避开人群，Sam把他拖了出来，强迫他出去社交，买咖啡，在餐厅吃饭，还试图把他带进酒吧——不过Sam被酒吧里男性和女性对Steve的热情惊呆了，Steve当时差点吓得心脏病发。  
至少Sam再也没有试图拖他出去适应夜生活了。  
收银员连瞟都没瞟Bucky一眼，但轮到Steve就偷偷地上下打量，Steve尴尬地等着对方收银装袋。Bucky早就站在门边等着了，位置仍然是一个安全死角。Steve挣脱出人潮的时候僵了一下，Bucky扫过来一眼，挑起一边眉毛：“怎么了？”  
“有人捏我屁股。”Steve承认，一手搓了搓脸试图揉掉那点尴尬。  
“看起来你适应得比我好。”Bucky说，一脸“我特么干嘛要多管闲事”，仿佛他在勉强自己完成必要的社交。“退伍多久了？”  
“一年零三个月。”Steve回答。Bucky摆出了相当不爽的表情。“两年零六天。”他说出自己的时间，单词像从他脑子里挖出来一样附带了各种各样不高兴的情绪。Steve没再试图交谈，没有任何法律规定任务搭档就必须闲聊。  
回去的路差不多四英里，他们俩没车，Bucky问Steve要不要跑回去，Steve同意了。天空在他们跑回去的路上逐渐被橙红色渗透，长长的云层跨越小半个天际。Steve跑着跑着慢了下来，Bucky跟着放慢了脚步。  
“怎么了？”这种慢跑对于军队训练来说连热身都算不上，Bucky问，腋下夹着购物袋。  
“没什么。”Steve回答，仍然边跑边看天际云层的色彩变化。“今天的云不一样。”  
“你每天都能看到云。”Bucky咕哝。  
“下雨天就不会。”Steve回答，最远的天空已经呈现出夜晚的浅蓝色，很快就会天黑，路灯已经亮起。Bucky继续跑，但不时看向天空，Steve慢慢跑着，和Bucky保持步调一致，直到夜幕降临，他们也抵达了那幢房子。  
三明治在Steve衣兜里已经有点温了，但他打开外面的纸包很快吞下了食物。Bucky坐在地板上，吃了点零食和晚饭热狗，喝水，把还剩大半的桶装水推向Steve。  
“我明天把东西搬过来，可以吗？”Steve谢过之后说。  
“可以。”Bucky用一把小刀将一个橙子切成四瓣，推给Steve。Steve犹豫了一秒钟后接受了，再次道谢。  
“临时小队。”Bucky用左手示意他们俩的关系，手套和袖口之间泄漏出一线银色。“别在意。”  
Steve吃完橙子，把橙皮挤出水雾，Bucky看着他这个小动作，眼神明确传达出了“你几岁？”的意思，Steve挤了挤四瓣橙皮，抓着它们挥了挥，让空气中充满了橙子的味道，盖过之前的灰尘气味。  
“你对自己的房子有什么想法？”Bucky问，又抓过桶装水喝了几口。  
“还没，我猜我得看点儿自建房的资料，然后雇人来建房子。”Steve想了想，“你打算把这里，”他形容了一下这整幢屋子，“维持原样，还是改建？”  
“就这样。”Bucky仰头看向天花板，上面还残留着前一个住户的灯，非常老式的一盏浅黄色的灯。“换个壁纸，清理地板，买点家具。”  
“不打算更改一些线路，或者敲掉一两块墙面？”Steve问，看着Bucky茫然地打量四周的眼睛，脱掉帽子后他的头发有点儿贴头皮，还有胡渣，让他的眼睛显得格外大而明亮，但那双眼睛里并没有什么情绪。  
“除非改装CIA的监控。”Bucky看了看周围，左手撑在地面上站了起来，“我还没看过楼上什么样子。”  
Steve跟着他站起来，Bucky单手拂过楼梯扶手上的灰尘，检查了一下楼梯的木质状况。“楼梯该换了。”他说，“你说楼上采光很好？”  
“是的。”Steve跟着他上楼，“你打算怎么安排家具？也许我能参考一下，等建了我的房子后就不会那么手忙脚乱。”  
“还没想好。”Bucky检查两个房间和二楼浴室，观察了一下大卧室地面上的床柱痕迹，对儿童房的海报皱眉，一把把它扯了下来。  
“宜家？”Steve提议。  
“宜家。”Bucky赞同。  
晚上他们睡在大厅地板上，将包装纸和旧海报扔在一边。屋子里留下了旧热水器，但他们都没去用，自来水和电力都能用，马桶也算干净。Steve把毛巾充当枕头垫在脑袋下，Bucky枕着他的义肢，连枕头都没用。  
……而且Steve都不知道他把背包藏到哪儿去了，背包可能装着他最重要的东西。  
地板比起Steve睡了一段时间的床垫来说硬得够呛，战场上培养出的倒地就睡的习惯随着时间推移仍然在消褪。Bucky似乎适应良好，用帽子盖着自己上半张脸。而他睡觉的方式也很警惕，Steve自己也从没真正放下过警戒——Sam告诉过他（大概连Bucky也一起）要试着相信现在的生活不需要这么高强度的警惕，但这不是那么容易……回归正常生活的每一步都不容易。

*

第二天Steve叫了出租，回去收拾租屋里的所有东西顺带洗了个澡，退掉房子，总共两大纸箱的杂物就是他的全部了（顺带他听了Sam的话扔掉了旧电脑）。发短消息给Bucky说他在回去的路上时，Bucky回了一句配好了他的钥匙。  
接着是第二条消息：先去宜家还是先买清洁工具？  
Steve在出租上思考了一秒钟，转头问那个年轻的印度小伙司机：“当你买了幢房子，你会先打扫还是先买家具？”  
“哦我会先买家具，Sir，”司机名牌上写着Dopinder，“有些脏兮兮的地方可以用家具遮住。”  
Steve回了短信，下车时他又想起来一个问题：“你知道最近的二手车卖场在哪儿么？”  
Bucky在Steve敲门后隔了好一会儿才来开门，一拉开门就把钥匙拍在了他手里，连声道歉说自己在检查地下室的线路分布：“这房子大部分电线都没问题，有些线路太老了，可能得换个电表。”他还是戴着之前那顶帽子，头发全别在耳朵后面，大概在地下室呆太久了，衣服上沾了点灰。“你能查下水管么？”  
Steve当然没问题，厨房和厕所下水系统运转良好，但浴室太久没人用，水管结了层厚厚的水垢，浴缸在二楼，又脏又旧，还有点渗水。  
“防水层得重做了，我猜。”Bucky在一楼浴室抬头看天花板的大片霉点，在一个笔记本上记下细节。  
Steve几步从楼上跑下来，楼梯还算结实，没在他的重量下发出响声。“这房子需要一个全面检查，Sharon应该给了些号码……”他戳着手机。Bucky冒出一句：“你可以约她出去。”  
“什么？”Steve抬头。  
“她很明显对你有兴趣。”Bucky抬眉毛，Steve垮下脸：“别这样。”  
“不喜欢别人给你介绍女朋友？下回我会看看有没有合适的男人。”Bucky合上手里的笔记本，露出个坏笑。Steve觉得那应该是和Sam开玩笑的笑容。  
“不是这样，”Steve叹气，“我觉得我现在的状态……不适合任何人。”他试着微笑。“Natasha有没有给你介绍？”  
“我不需要。”Bucky马上反驳，“只要我想，我就能撩个妹子回来。”  
“但你没有。”Steve指出。  
“打住。”Bucky指了指Steve的鼻子，没真戳上去。“放过这个话题，先把房子弄到能住人。”  
“我会去买辆二手车。”Steve转换话题，“车库里还算干净。”

*

结果Bucky先跟着Steve去了二手车市场。  
“在你的房子建好前我就打算蹭你的车。”Bucky宣布，似乎比昨天放松了点儿，至少在Steve旁边没那么警戒了。“用这个代替房租。”  
“没问题。”Steve听到他左手臂里不时有轻微的机械声响，Bucky尽量走在他的右侧，显然不想让普通人发现他左臂的不同。  
半小时后Steve开着一辆甲壳虫按GPS提示开向宜家，Bucky调整着座位。“有那么多大号车在那儿，你就买了个甲壳虫？”  
“我喜欢复古车。”Steve抗议，GPS正在提示他下个路口左转。  
“还选了这种冰淇淋一样的浅蓝色。”Bucky把座椅调整得更舒服了一点，这车空间不算小，尽管从外表看起来塞不下他们两个的块头。“伙计，你可真gay，我觉得我再调下去后排就没法坐人了。”  
“我不是gay。”Steve反驳，小心翼翼地保持限速，“而且我不认为蒂芙尼蓝就让人没有男子气概。”  
“太多艺术家是gay了，伙计，”Bucky总算坐爽了，弯起两条长腿，“说不定Natasha就这么觉得，她在试图让你直一点。”  
“后排可以只放东西。”Steve聪明地绕过了话题。“我的性取向不需要任何证明。”  
“你可真无聊。”Bucky抱怨，声音拖长，明显是故意的玩笑口吻。“我说Sam是弯的时候他给了我一拳然后给我看Riley的照片。”  
“他的wingman。”Steve也知道，“就快到了。”  
“我也是双的。”Bucky说，Steve握着方向盘保持眼睛在路上，“就是让你知道一下，你随时可以调侃回来。”他在旁边拿下帽子，挠挠被压趴的头发，又戴了回去。“我觉得军队很能揭露人们的双性恋倾向，一半在柜里的大多都出来了。”  
“社会在进步。”Steve赞同，“我小时候算是在布鲁克林最gay的一个区长大的，这些事对我来说没什么特别。”  
“不可能，”Bucky低声说，“你也是布鲁克林的？”  
Steve回给他一个震惊的眼神，Bucky自言自语：“说不定我们曾经见对方但都没留意。”  
“布鲁克林很大。”Steve赞同，Bucky已经看到不远处的黄蓝大方块儿建筑了。“嘿，就在那儿，我小时候去过，很多家具。”  
“我也去过几次，有些小东西很好用。”Steve回答，“而且非常便宜，唯一不太好的就是很多家具尺寸有点小。”  
“有多小？我的记忆得更新了。”Bucky在路上搜寻星巴克，“我想买杯喝的。”  
“可以在宜家餐厅里买。”Steve回答。“床和沙发对我们来说可能不够长。”  
就算宜家停车场里，甲壳虫插在一堆家庭三厢车里也够显眼。他们俩下车时还遭遇了一个带孩子家庭的眼神注目。  
“完蛋了，”Bucky在跟着Steve乘电梯时咕哝。“今天我们肯定会被当成一对。”  
“为什么？两个男人不能一起逛商场？”Steve颇有兴趣地打量周围的人和环境。  
“你在布鲁克林哪个角落长大的？当然不，太gay。”Bucky用那只金属手给了Steve很轻的一拍。“你的社交要重修了，两个或以上的男人，除了吃工作餐喝点酒钓妹子就是玩一些男子气概的东西，比如看球赛或者集体运动。”  
Steve站在他左边，略微歪着头想了想：“听起来有点乏味。”  
Bucky观察着他，Steve被他从头到脚地仔细打量了一遍，“怎么了？”  
“你看起来不像……”Bucky有点儿怀疑。起码Steve感觉得到他们现在跨过了陌生人阶段开始闲聊。“青春期没朋友？”  
“我小时候特别瘦，大概到了快18岁还不到一百磅。”Steve比划了一下曾经的身高，大概就比Bucky的肩膀高一点点。“基本上从没人注意我。”  
“校园霸凌的对象？”Bucky立刻懂了。Steve稍稍缩了缩肩膀，对Bucky的敏锐有点惊讶。  
“我不喜欢霸凌。”Steve摇摇头，“到了。”  
Bucky瞪着眼睛，就算不是周末这里的人流量也不算少，而Bucky瞪着宜家的扶梯那个表情还挺好笑的。Steve看着他的侧脸，Bucky大概只潦草地刮了一回胡子，整个状态和穿着加上帽子都很不起眼，但特种部队的人就能看出他的行动模式：扫视出口，分析人流，制定应急预案，还有刻意低调放松的步伐。  
“我们大概需要一张地图。”Steve找到了宜家地图的位置，从口袋里掏出小笔记本。“你可以拿个尺子。”  
Bucky拿了尺子，还有小铅笔。“好啦，”他扫了眼地图，“这么多年还是没变，嗯？得沿着这些弯弯曲曲的指示箭头绕过整个巨大的家具卖场？”  
“我猜也是。”Steve看着Bucky东张西望，朝最近的样板间走，他跟上去，走在Bucky左边。

*

所有样板间都超小，他们俩挤进去会有点艰难。Bucky在手机上戳出屋子平面图和相关尺寸，Steve察看每个样板间的配色和家具搭配，在自己的小笔记本上记下细节。Bucky在进入卖场区挑了一个咖啡色布艺沙发坐下，整个人陷进软软的沙发坐垫里。Steve绕了几个样板间后就看到他半躺在沙发里，试着仰头向后靠。  
“太矮？”Steve问，Bucky在这张三人沙发里摊成一只海星。  
“对。”挣扎着坐起来的Bucky还挺可爱，Steve赶快把这感觉压下去。“还太软，我都不想起来了。这可拆洗沙发套挺不错。”Bucky摸了摸沙发套。  
“而且便宜。”Steve在他站起来后引领他向单人沙发椅的方向走。“或许单人椅子有你喜欢的，你喜欢什么颜色？”  
“墙还没刷呢，伙计。”Bucky耸肩，“如果这沙发高点儿我就会买了，一般人家里用什么颜色的家具？等等，一般人家里墙面会涂什么颜色？”  
“看来你不打算用墙纸了。”Steve想了想，“象牙色？大部分是浅色调，浅蓝浅黄浅绿，我见过有人家里的墙面是红砖和深灰色墙纸，看起来也很好看。”  
“深灰色有点儿像办公室，”Bucky在单人沙发椅那儿挑了一张坐下，立刻放松了。“我喜欢这张。”他拿起价格标签开始读。“砖墙和墙纸都不好清理，如果将来屋子被征用为安全屋……”他比出开枪的手势。  
Steve当然懂，“那就涂漆，我觉得象牙色和浅蓝色都不错，你也可以每个房间都用不同的颜色。”他自己挑了把摇椅坐下来，不过在晃动中有点失去平衡，Bucky毫不客气地嘲笑他手忙脚乱的样子。  
“试试看我这个。”Bucky让Steve坐进同款不同色的椅子里，Steve在购物单上抄下产品货号。  
床垫区挺有趣，床垫都太软了，最硬的那种对他们来说也偏软，Bucky一躺下就有点儿往下陷，更搞笑的是他左边往下陷得比右边多。  
“你的脚伸出去了。”Steve评价。“告诉过你尺寸不够大。”  
“那床我们也没法买了。”Bucky再次挣扎着要爬出床垫，旁边一个带着小孩的女人对他们投来怀疑的目光。  
“大部分床的长度是……”Steve走到床架区，“6英尺5英寸多点儿。”  
“太小了，躺下来加个枕头脚就伸出床架外。”Bucky从床垫上翻下来，Steve看到了四柱床架：“你会倾向于买这种四柱床吗？”  
Bucky一笑，“为什么不？床柱可以玩超多花样。”那笑容Steve暗暗归类到“调情”区里，不过Bucky绝对是对着那四柱床调情，宜家员工就在他们附近，Steve看到那个可怜的小伙子一脸尴尬地打量着他们两个。  
“告诉过你会被当成一对了。”Bucky坦然地拍了他一下。

*

餐桌太矮，Bucky暗示了一下他的左手能轻易把桌面捏碎，于是餐桌也没得买了。  
“试过餐桌性爱吗？”Bucky低声说，手指拂过餐椅和各种椅子。Steve闭紧嘴巴摇头，如果他泄漏了什么话出来估计Bucky能嘲笑他到死。接着Bucky就各种暗示餐桌性爱能有多棒，把人放上去，把餐盘扫到地上，一边吃一边做，桌子晃得吱嘎响，在身体上挤奶油……说得Steve一路假装没有脸红，四处避开他人以免再被各种眼神袭击。  
到书架和各种置物架附近时Steve总算能挣脱Bucky的言语骚扰了。“Bucky！”他压低声音，“别这样！”  
Bucky笑得就好像他刚刚让Steve在宜家裸奔了一小时那么邪恶，Steve捂脸，然后Bucky顺手就搭在他肩膀上，金属手指并不暖，大概有手套的阻隔，感觉也没那么机械。  
“它很灵活。”Steve评价，一边看那些书架，书架是他的重点项目。  
Bucky花了一秒钟才意识到Steve在说他的胳膊，他在Steve肩膀上捏了捏。“实验产物，得签一大堆医疗协议和保密协议，当初他们把这玩意儿装我身上时我还在深度昏迷，严格来说也不算经过我同意，所以我有一辈子的医疗保险。”  
“但是没有足够退伍薪水？”Steve拉开一扇玻璃书柜的门，察看里面的隔板和一排打孔。“我想我得买个这个。”  
“玻璃可以换成透明板。”Bucky说，Steve点点头，Bucky又说：“二楼归你了。”  
Steve停下了脚步，Bucky还维持着左手搭他肩膀的吊儿郎当模式，视线困惑对撞了一秒钟后Bucky补充：“我一个人用不到两层空间。”  
“那你为什么买？”Steve更困惑了。Bucky带着他向前走，继续看不同的书柜。  
“地方不错，也许以后我会把屋子填满。”Bucky耸肩，“浅色还是深色？”  
“得先决定墙面漆。”Steve回答。Bucky点头，告诉Steve住在这屋子的时间里就用二楼，而他自己打算改造一楼的书房。  
“我想把那里做成客房，有张沙发床就行。”Bucky思考，“也许再来点游戏。”  
“大部分老兵参军之前的生活就是正常生活。”Steve和他一起走到了衣柜边，这里超棒，Bucky兴致勃勃地用纸尺子量起了衣柜数据，起码衣柜他们俩都需要一个，宜家又很便宜。  
“我可不想回到听摇滚学抽烟的青春期。”Bucky反驳。Steve也不想回到被霸凌的高中时代，他想了想：“或许正常生活就是一日三餐，锻炼，一些社交和一些个人爱好。”  
“你漏了工作。”  
“暂时没有工作。”Steve摸了摸一个衣柜，拉开看里面的构造。“我还没想好做什么。”  
“真的？”Bucky在旁边等着他拉开抽屉又看滑竿，“你就打算耗到退伍金用光再随便找个差事？”  
“我高中毕业就参军了，”Steve关上这扇衣柜门，“本来我要去艺术大学来着，妈妈去世前家里状况就很不好，房子被银行收回了。”  
“啊，”Bucky发出一个声音，“但退伍军人保护法可以让你一次性交完四年学费。”  
“我可以上网络课程。”Steve说这句话时没去看Bucky，说到家庭时总有点过于亲密，他们又没熟到那个程度。他评估了一下几款衣柜的外形，从Bucky手里拿过纸尺子量了点数据。Bucky在旁边等着，东张西望，没人在他们附近。  
“不想呆在人多的地方？”Bucky调侃，这句话奇异地没有任何好笑的成分，尽管Bucky说得像在开玩笑。  
Steve抄下了一个衣柜编号，Bucky看了看这一款，也抄了一模一样的。接下来他们又看了浴室和杂货区，儿童房有一堆小孩子尖叫打闹，他们好不容易才挤过去，路上还得忍受那些家长的谜之注目礼。  
起码餐厅区人没儿童区多，弄了点吃的后Bucky挑了战略上最能把餐厅尽收眼底的一张在窗边的桌子，Steve对此毫无异议。  
食物不错，他们俩放慢速度——反正他们也可以用军队风格猛吃一通，但现在他们也没别的事可做，除了Sam鼓励的“融入普通生活”也没有别的任务。Steve戳着肉丸，Bucky仍然戴着那顶鸭舌帽，遮住他的眼睛，阻止别人看清他的表情也能暗中让他观察四周。帽子有点旧了，外套也是，Steve的衣服也是，军队老让人想不起来更新衣橱。  
Bucky的左手戴着那只黑色手套，他小心地把手腕的一线银色藏起来。Steve戳着盘子里剩下的食物，Bucky忽然抬头：“你快把我的头盯出洞来了，干嘛？”  
“呃，”Steve耸肩，“帽子挺好看？”  
Bucky相当辛苦地隐藏住了一个大白眼：“伙计，你根本不会撒谎。”  
“大概是因为盯你比盯着别人自然点。”Steve看了看四周，至少现在没什么人留意他们，只有些年轻人或者家长孩子忙着吃自己的东西。  
Bucky微微歪着脑袋看他，Steve继续吃：“干嘛？”  
“没干嘛。”Bucky的眼神有点探究，但他什么也没说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 出租车司机Dopinder就是死侍电影里那位XDDD


	3. Chapter 3

把那些宜家纸板箱塞进车后座花了不少时间，后备箱根本不够用，只能勉强塞进后座。Bucky抱怨Steve的选车品味，得到了Steve在他左臂上一拍，挺重，传感器告诉他的。  
Bucky还买了几个锅和一些厨房用具，反正宜家这些小玩意儿很便宜。Steve阻止了他买马克杯，告诉他在超市就能买到白色或者单纯的彩色杯子，可以在上面涂鸦，Bucky对此无所谓。  
Steve把他们载到了最近的涂料店，GPS在这辆老款车上不怎么协调，但好用就成。经过一番讨（争）论（执）后他们把颜色确定下来，就那种无趣的象牙色客厅，白色厨房，绿色浴室和浅蓝色房间，书房浅黄色。另一个问题是二楼浴室的地板，Steve定下了第二天工人上门整修的预约。  
“还有地下室。”Bucky补充，“得加固一下。”  
付了定金后Steve找了距离比较近的几家家具店，Bucky询问店员那种加固床架该怎么弄，多付了一些钱订下一款简洁的加大双人床，店员对这选择连眼睛都没眨，不过在Bucky说还要买张气垫床时给他们打了折。  
Steve在Bucky选床时忙着看餐桌茶几和沙发，等Bucky完成订单后就发现他正陷在一张深灰色沙发里很舒服的样子。Bucky走过去跟着坐了下来，沙发的确很舒服，比宜家的要高些，还更大。  
“这沙发真不错。”Bucky也陷进去了，Steve正往后仰，沙发靠背完美地承托着他们的后脑勺。  
“你看电视吗？”Steve问，视线刚好对着天花板，上面垂着一些长条形白炽灯。  
“不怎么看，人人都在上网。”Bucky扭头看向他，Steve发出一声赞同的哼哼，扭头看向Bucky，眼睛有点儿老兵那种疲惫。“但用来看电影倒不错。”  
“我同意。”Steve看着他，“那你需要一个挂壁电视，或者一个小型投影仪。”  
“投影仪更好点儿。”Bucky说，沙发舒服得他都不想爬起来，从Steve的表情来看他也一样。  
“这沙发很不错。”Steve说，听上去都有点儿犯困了。  
“买。”Bucky说，“我买了个气垫床，这样就不用准备客房了。”  
“不打算招待客人？”Steve问，表情并不惊讶。  
“不觉得Sam或者Natasha想跑这么远来过夜。”Bucky回答，“这些东西让他们过几天送来，先涂墙壁，改造电线和水管，装修厨房。”他点着数，“原木色厨房柜怎么样？”  
“那是你的屋子。”Steve说，显得很困惑。  
“我看了些图片，但大部分都太——”Bucky挥了一下右手，“感觉有点奇怪，不是它们不漂亮，是觉得有点——”  
“不真实。”Steve接上，“感觉不像你的生活？”  
“不像以前，不像现在。”Bucky有点惊奇于Steve找准了本质，也许是他们同为老兵的缘故。“而且我看不到未来。”  
Steve无声叹气：“所以你从简单的东西开始，你注意到你选的都是极简风格的家具了吗？”  
“就是那种线条和装饰尽可能少的风格？”  
Steve指了指他们屁股下面的沙发，除了该有的圆润线条一点多余的装饰都没有，质朴，颜色低调，舒适。  
“从简单的开始。”Bucky也叹气，“总是个开始，起来，我订一个这家伙，跟我一起去选灯。”

*

回去的路上他们俩简直要累瘫，款式多样的家具和各种小物品，一大堆东西等待他们挑选，就算剔除那些华而不实的装饰，剩下的也花了他们数小时才能一一确定，更别提他们明天还得接收一大堆涂料送货上门了。  
Steve开车的时候都在强打精神，Bucky帮他端着加大杯特浓黑咖啡，不时自己也灌一口，在红灯时让Steve喝几口。Steve开车谨慎小心，Bucky一路除了熟记路况和车流量就忙着盯他了——干嘛？Steve跟他一样困得不行好吗，谁能想到逛家具市场能比特种兵训练更累？  
也许这也说明他们俩都脱离部队强度的训练太久了。  
车后座和后备箱塞的宜家板条箱体积也够呛，新买的五金工具箱卡在最底下。路过一家汽车餐厅时Steve只是看了看他，Bucky就掏出几张钞票，然后点了加大份外带双层汉堡和薯条和鸡肉卷，鼓鼓囊囊一大袋，那脂肪香味简直能让Bucky为了啃一口去杀人，连Steve都加快了一点车速。  
“你可以先吃，”Steve一边开车一边说。“很快就到了。”  
Bucky把外卖大纸袋捏紧，试图阻止那些香味窜出来。“我可不是野生动物，至少我还保存了基本礼貌！”他腿上放着食物袋子手里还平衡着咖啡纸杯，“快开，Cap！”他催促，用上了军队里常用的玩笑。“你得保证你的士兵体力充沛！”  
Steve果然被逗乐了：“咆哮突击队里你也只是个大兵？我觉得你至少是个中士。”  
“Barnes中士，狙击手。”Bucky来了一下小小的敬礼。“你军衔比我高。”  
“现在不再是了。”Steve回答，总算开到了郊区，天色开始变暗。等Steve把车停进车库，Bucky已经打开了纸袋，食物香气满车厢都是，把一个大汉堡纸包塞给Steve后，Bucky迫不及待地打开了自己那个，他们饿到在车里就解决了食物，然后把买的东西都搬到车库和房屋相邻的那面墙边，前屋主在这里留下了一些架子，刚好够堆放那些。  
只有一楼浴室能洗冷水澡，Steve从少得可怜的行李里拽出两件换洗衣物，Bucky突然想起他们没买新洗衣机。  
“操。”Bucky说，“旧洗衣机不知道能不能用。”  
于是洗澡前他们还得爬到地下室检查那玩意儿，电线有点裸露，转动起来噪音很大。Bucky用左手揉了揉脸：“明天还得买洗衣机，还有烘干机。”  
“我猜还有冰箱。”Steve差点被电火花电到，Bucky一把把电源插头扯了下来，总算让那个触电洗衣机安静了。  
“操。”Bucky有点儿沮丧，尽管食物刚填饱了他的肚子让他又困又累，但谁也不可能在一个什么都没有的房子里心情愉快。  
Steve在旁边叹气，“这倒挺居家的，伙计。”  
Bucky看向他。Steve耸肩：“我之前从没担心过洗衣机坏掉这种事，都是去洗衣店洗。”他挠了挠头发，表情是真心实意的困扰。“我甚至都不记得每天洗澡。”  
“战场上可不一定每天有澡可洗。”Bucky叹气，“Sam这方法确实有效，我现在觉得自己就像个对洗衣机没辙的丈夫。”  
Steve憋着笑，“我们可没结婚。”  
“亲爱的，你已经让我头疼了。”Bucky用那种饱受折磨的家庭妇女的口吻反驳，“我每天在家做那么多家务，你就不能修一下洗衣机？”他还揉了揉脸，超漫长的一天。  
Steve憋笑失败，咧开嘴角，“我今晚睡沙发？”  
“沙发在店里，你今晚睡地板。”Bucky驱赶着他让他回到一层，“快去洗澡，你还可以清理一下水管里的水垢。”  
Steve回给他一个同样饱受家务折磨的苦逼脸。

*

洗完澡再睡地板简直是种折磨，好在天气不算热，还有一些风从窗缝里钻进来。  
Bucky洗了头发，套上一件干净的长袖T恤和长裤，用毛巾尽量把头发擦干，胡茬长长了，他对着浴室脏兮兮的镜子挠了挠，有点痒但还能忍受。  
Steve洗澡也是军队风格，早上会刮胡茬。Bucky考虑了几秒钟要不要戴手套，金属左手太过明显很难被忽略。Steve在外面地板上铺今天买的像塑料袋一样薄的垫子，明天等涂料送到就可以拿来用，现在还能凑合当一下床单。  
Bucky朝开了一条缝的浴室门外看，Steve正跪在地板上把垫子铺平，T恤在后背上绷紧，绝对比他应该穿的尺寸小了两号。  
Steve听到Bucky放重的脚步声抬起头，视线被Bucky反光的左手吸引了一秒钟就回到他脸上，冲他微笑：“我觉得我们需要一个闹钟。”  
“得买那种静音的。”Bucky咕哝，在Steve铺好的垫子上坐下来，头发还没干透。他们俩的手机在墙边充着电。Steve头发干得更快，现在已经有点炸毛了，他光着脚盘腿坐在薄薄的垫子上，手里还有个……素描本？  
Steve在素描本上画了几笔，Bucky坐下来休息了几秒钟，那些必须用到的东西四散在他们周围。灯光不算很亮，Bucky仰头看了眼头顶上裸露的灯泡，又看向Steve：“你在画什么？”  
Steve把画板转给他看，上面是整个客厅的大致示意图，进门所能看到的全景角度，沙发和投影仪的位置和效果都画了出来，没用尺子，有些线条不太准确，但已经是一张效果非常漂亮又直观的室内设计图了。  
“伙计，你会画画？”Bucky立刻就接受了客厅的布局效果，“这很漂亮，你完全可以当设计师。”  
“我不太喜欢电脑制图，设计师需要用很多软件。”Steve有点不好意思地摸了摸鼻尖，“这只是我对这个客厅的一点想法。”  
“这很好看，布置也很实用。”Bucky盯着素描本，“你完全可以自己设计你那幢房子——这间屋子的其他房间你有点子吗？”  
Steve拿回本子时无意中触到Bucky的左手手指，不过他们俩都没注意到，他翻到一张新纸开始画厨房，一边画一边问Bucky生活细节：会做饭还是很少做？冰箱想要多大？喝酒更多还是喝咖啡更多？  
Bucky想了想参军前的生活给出一些回答，Steve记下来，给厨房画上了一个L型台面的壁柜和橱柜，厨房并不是开放式的但空间足够，Bucky有点困惑：“我以为你会画U型动线，厨房够装这样两排柜子。”  
Steve从纸上抬起头，看着有点疲倦，但眼神柔和：“的确可以，冰箱的位置还没算进去，伙计。”他在纸上打出冰箱的轮廓。“你喜欢大冰箱，它会占据很多空间，还有烤箱和洗碗机。剩下的橱柜足够用，而且，”Steve补充，还带了点犹豫。“我觉得U型橱柜会让你在转身时觉得空间有点窄。”  
Bucky拿过素描本，站起来走到厨房区——这里的橱柜都很老旧，必须得换掉，他在厨房按Steve画出的空间走了一圈，伸手悬在空中，模拟安装流理台面后的空间距离感，Steve是对的。  
而Steve刚刚跟了上来，似乎还有点紧张，Bucky用自己的手臂长度和脚步长度量完尺寸，看到Steve不确定地扫视厨房空间，从外表和举止的第一印象来看，Steve是那种很有自信的帅哥（还是复仇者小队长），不过在Bucky这间屋子里，Steve给他的感觉要小一些，就好像他是个不太懂社交的小个子，在别人家做客时各种局促不安。  
“你是对的。”Bucky不自觉微笑，看着Steve肩膀放松下来，这家伙完全不懂怎么隐藏心里的想法。“等墙刷完就是第二轮大采购了。”  
Steve哀嚎着捂住脸，Bucky大笑，采购这件事比特工任务还烦人。

*

房屋整修施工人员仔细检查了一遍，二楼浴室得重新做防水层（需要两三天），地下室加固，电路重新排，更换一些水管，所有整修时间加起来得一周。Steve联系了Sharon，她安排了一个神盾局特工过来装各种监视器。  
Clint带了只金毛犬过来，开着一辆黑色悍马，上面还漆了紫色条纹图案，戴了副墨镜。他带着四个建筑工人（开着特工常见的那种SUV中型车）把车停在了屋子前面，音响声超大，Steve和Bucky刚刚把一些杂物胡乱塞进车库里，外面的音乐足够宣告有人靠近，等他们打开门让人进来，四个工人迅速开工，戴着头盔护目镜耳罩满手工具。Clint在屋外一手挠着他的狗，一手拿着罐汽水打量在门边等着里面处理完毕的Steve和Bucky。  
“他们几个都是神盾局的，”Clint解释，“知道怎么处理问题，这屋子不错，你们俩是一对？我记得Sharon说你们还买了隔壁空地……”  
Bucky翻了个大白眼，指指Steve：“隔壁是他的。”  
Clint皱眉观察：“你们俩差挺多，不是同一个小队？”  
他们报出自己小队，Clint立刻敬了个礼：“队长。”金毛在他脚边狂摇尾巴。“神盾局小分队，代号鹰眼。”  
Steve本来有点困惑但一听到鹰眼就反应过来：“我知道你和黑寡妇经常搭档，布达佩斯？”他回了一个军队礼又和他握手，Bucky在旁边好奇地看他们俩叙旧。  
“她连这都告诉你了？”Clint皱起脸，“操，Natasha可真信任你。”  
Steve笑了笑，“我只知道那个任务很惊险，和邦德电影差不多。”  
“是差不多。”Clint和Steve聊了几句，足够Bucky推断出他参与过复仇者小队两次任务，惯用武器是弓箭（这年头谁还用弓箭？）他们之前的任务也都戴着面罩或者防毒面具，只有报出代号才能认出曾经的战友。  
知道Steve是谁后Clint明显放松多了，招呼他们在门前台阶上坐下聊天，还把自己的狗介绍给他们。  
“它叫Pietro二号。”Clint挠着狗脖子，“复仇者新来了一对双胞胎姐弟，Wanda和Pietro，Pietro超级烦人，这只狗就是他捡来的，结果得我来养。”他抱怨，不过表情可没有不情愿。  
金毛犬吐出舌头，在他们身边嗅来嗅去，最后在Bucky左手边停下了，一直在嗅他的左手手套。Clint摸着狗想让它别那么好奇，显然这只狗兴奋过度，一直往Bucky胳膊里钻。  
“看来它喜欢你。”Clint抱怨，“这小家伙是个急性子，和那个人类一模一样，你左手可能沾了点什么吃的味道或者它感兴趣的东西，火药？”  
Bucky晃了晃手指，“义肢。”没多做解释，Steve也没有解释，Clint耸肩放过了这个话题。狗狗在Bucky胳膊下钻来钻去后大概意识到自己讨不到爱抚，转而踩着Bucky的大腿越过他，开始拱Steve的大腿。  
“嘿小家伙。”Steve显然对狗没辙，他试探地拍了拍狗狗脑袋，狗的尾巴摇成一片金色的影子，扑过来开始狂舔Steve的脸。Clint哈哈大笑看着Steve试图推开热情的舌头，Bucky也被逗乐了。Clint问他是不是狙击手，显然狙击手和弓箭手某方面雷达共通，这倒让他们有了话题，没多久他们就混熟了，Steve和狗玩成一团，Bucky也不时伸手挠挠狗露出来的肚皮。  
“这么说你的代号不能轻易暴露。”Clint带来了一盒小甜饼，嚼得满身碎屑。狗狗起劲儿地想凑上去吃一点，Steve不得不用狗点心把它的注意力引开。  
“没错，我一直是‘狙击手’。”Bucky回答，“我猜你知道这是什么意思。”  
“脏活可不容易做。”Clint说，只有做脏活的大兵和特工不能暴露代号。“Natasha以前也是做脏活的，有几个仇家在找她，神盾局干脆把她的身份洗白了，否则她连个墓碑都留不下来。”  
“我理解。”Bucky回答，手上洗着扑克。“押三块？”  
Clint看了看盒子里的小甜饼。“两块半。见鬼，你肯定出老千！”  
“你已经欠了我们午饭晚饭和明天的午饭，你确定？”Bucky板着脸洗牌。Steve没什么可赌的，Bucky就让他赌了接下来的食物采购还有洗衣任务，两人都输得一败涂地，Bucky接下来一礼拜什么家务都不用做了。  
Steve盘腿坐在台阶边，狗狗把下巴搭在他大腿上流口水，Steve一点都不在意地挠着狗狗下巴，另一只手拿着牌。  
Bucky这局又赢了，Steve好脾气地接受了家务赌约，Clint赌咒发誓Bucky出老千但没用，接下来三天的三餐都得他付钱。Bucky冲Steve眨眼，Steve一脸我懂的表情，Clint哀嚎半天，不情愿地开车载他们俩去市区吃午饭，当然还有狗，专门找了一家允许宠物进入的餐厅，点了大堆食物。Clint聊起天来还算有趣，大部分时候Steve都在旁边听着，适当地聊几句。Bucky和Clint互相打趣，话题围绕在射击精准度和一些训练故事上，都是安全区，避开了所有私人细节。狗狗在桌子下面吃着一碗狗粮，Steve用餐叉戳起一些沙拉咀嚼，听Bucky和Clint互相下赌注谁的精准度更高，直到Clint拍了桌子说要和Bucky比赛。  
Bucky当然答应了，Steve在旁边用那双蓝眼睛打量他们，视线并不突兀，那让Bucky暗暗留心。  
“发现什么好玩的没？你好像不擅长聊天。”Bucky问，Clint去结账兼尿遁，Steve一只手在桌下摸着那只狗狗的脖颈皮毛。  
“你们俩没说任何关于自己的事情。”Steve回答，一针见血，脸上还是那副“我不会说谎”的真诚表情。“我猜是职业病。”  
“你也没说你自己的事。”Bucky咬着吸管继续吸他杯底的加冰汽水，Steve的眼神有一秒钟落在他的嘴唇上，又马上回到Bucky的眼睛这里。  
“我没什么特别的私人经历，除了那些任务。”Steve耸肩，Bucky把汽水吸光后继续吸出声音，Steve又看了他的嘴唇——起码Bucky对于两种性别的吸引力没减退多少。“你想了解我？”Steve问得有点困惑。  
直球。Bucky被戳中了，牙齿仁慈地饶恕了那根吸管刚要说话，Clint正跑回来，也许因为他认识Steve两天而只认识Clint几小时，Bucky低声说：“等会再说。”  
Steve看起来仍然有点困惑，但他点点头，跟着Clint还有狗狗再次上车，Bucky和Steve坐在后座上，前面Clint大声放着音乐，狗狗在副驾驶座上被风吹得毛发凌乱。回到小屋前Clint跑去检查进度，Bucky就再次和Steve（还有狗）坐在了门前台阶上。  
“伙计，”Bucky打趣，“你的回答就像从来没人想了解你那样。”  
Steve伸直一条腿，狗狗把半个身体都趴在他的腿上。“以前确实是，”Steve笑了，“在我长高之前没人想了解我，现在也差不多，大部分人只想和我快速来上一发。”  
Bucky早就看过Steve的身材了，特种部队里好身材到处都是，但Steve仍然算得上佼佼者。“你看起来是那种在酒吧被人狂塞号码的类型。”他挠着下巴的胡渣，Steve看他的手指动作，显然Steve就像他自己说的那样是双性恋。  
“只去过一次，”Steve乐了，脸庞因回忆变得生动。“半个酒吧的人都想往我身上贴，Sam吓坏了。”  
“Sam拖你去的？我得好好问问他。”Bucky跟着乐。“喜欢狗？”  
Steve再次耸肩，手指挠着狗狗的耳朵。Bucky两只手肘撑在膝盖上，郊区的风比市区大，十分凉爽，狗狗在Steve大腿上昏昏欲睡。Bucky看着Steve继续摸狗，视线低垂看向狗狗不时动弹一下的耳朵，就这几天的交流来看，他们都不算话多，彼此也没有敌意。  
“你可以养一只。”Bucky提议，“等你的房子建好以后。”  
“也许。”Steve不确定地说，大概是想起了什么，他看向Bucky的眼睛：“你想过怎样的生活？”  
Bucky停了停，看了一眼身后半开着门，正被整修的屋子。  
“懒散点儿的那种？”Bucky摊手，“我好像从来没有一整个下午都……你懂的，呆在沙发上边吃零食边盯着肥皂剧，纯粹消磨时间。”  
“除去工作之外？”Steve补充了细节。  
“我还没确定要不要工作。”Bucky回答，“之前干的活报酬不错，省着点花没问题。”  
“那你可以每天都瘫在沙发上。”Steve理解地点头，特工任务报酬不错。  
“首先我得刷完墙，然后等沙发送来。”Bucky示意该Steve了，Steve毫不犹豫：“也许找个工作，也许不，但我会画点画，读点东西。”  
“听上去没什么人生目标。”  
Steve继续挠狗，“我已经完成得差不多了，除非小队还需要我做任务。”  
“被特种部队拖来拖去几年后，除了任务没什么能让我挪挪屁股。”Bucky听到了门后的脚步声，Clint的行动习惯跟他们俩一模一样，他蹦过来：“二楼浴室等两天后测试防水效果，你们是今天铺地板还是等两天后？”  
“这四个家伙还负责铺地板？”Bucky挑眉毛，“所有的地板都要换还是——”  
“最好换一遍，之前的地板太老旧。”Clint摆摆手，打出一个手语动作，“最快明天就能弄完，听说附近有家墨西哥菜不错。”  
Steve停了一秒钟，“我们没订新地板。”  
“我现在就带你们去订。”Clint走过来，狗狗立刻从Steve大腿上抬起脑袋。

*

有一个懂行的家伙在旁边，地板倒订得很顺利……Clint完全知道他们需要什么，容易打理，便宜结实，复合地板，深色还能掩盖点儿血迹什么的——反正他们这屋子偶尔还会被征用成安全屋，基础装修越简单越好。  
晚餐的确很不错，之后Clint坚持“得尝尝那个芒果冰沙，伙计们”强行把他们连同狗拽到了隔壁一家BR冰淇淋店。  
“嘿Scott，”Clint冲一个员工打招呼。“给我和我的伙计们来点冷饮。”  
“什么？Barton！你怎么又来了？”名牌上写着Scott的男人一脸紧张，“告诉过你还有那帮奇怪家伙别来了，我不会去的，这已经是我这个月第四份工了OK？”Scott压低声音，瞄到Steve和Bucky，大概他们俩外表看起来没什么侵略性，他冲两人打了个招呼。“招牌上的冷饮随便点，我请，嘿你这小家伙。”Scott刚好在抹桌子，把抹布塞进口袋就过来揉搓狗狗的脸。“谁是乖女孩？今天怎么样？别舔我我待会儿还得洗手。”  
Bucky和Steve交换了一个眼神，Scott揉着狗狗一边把他们带到洗手池那儿，反正做食品饮料就得洗手，Clint靠在旁边和他聊加入“公司”能怎样怎样。Bucky没认真听，反正提到了赡养费和看望女儿这一类细节。Steve被塞了杯另一个员工做的芒果冰沙，那个男孩坚持要请Steve喝这杯，而且对方的眼神一点也不隐晦地打量Steve的身体。  
Steve礼貌地拒绝了并坚持付钱，顺带给Bucky弄了一杯，Bucky当然明白这是在暗示什么，顺手搭上Steve肩膀，果然那个男孩沮丧地回去弄冰沙——Scott在他们俩脸上看了一圈，满脸好奇：“所以你们是——”  
Clint照着Scott后脑勺扇了一巴掌，Bucky拿到了自己那杯冰沙，狗狗在下面挠他的腿试图爬上来。Scott闭嘴了，眼神在他们中间溜来溜去。  
“我猜这就是那种‘你们需要单独谈谈’的时间，对吧？”Scott冒出一句。Steve和Bucky看了看对方，这已经是这几天他们第几次被误会了？  
Clint又拍了他一巴掌。“你得知道Pym博士还没放弃说服你。”  
“我可不会去，我已经改邪归正了，现在我就想好好工作赚钱——”Scott试图推开Clint并殴打他，店内一个经理模样的家伙叫他名字，Scott垮下肩膀进了办公室。  
“他是谁？”Bucky吸冰沙吸得挺响。  
“Pym博士想雇他，”Clint眨眼，“一点特殊职业技能。”  
没五分钟Scott垂头丧气地出来了，直接在冷饮机那儿做了杯超大杯芒果冰沙，脱掉了围裙和帽子，用眼神揍Clint：“我得叫上我那几个伙计。”  
“没问题，我这就打电话给Pym博士。”Clint掏出了手机。  
全程在旁边完全不知道发生了什么的Steve和Bucky吸着冰沙，狗狗看看两边各两个人。Clint开车把他们送回去，Scott的一个小伙伴Luis开着辆小破车来接他，车喇叭音乐也超有辨识度。  
“嘿伙计们，Scott可厉害了他是我们的头儿，”Luis手势特别多表情也特别多，“他帮我们干了一个超难的活儿，首先是我的远房表哥费尔南多，你们不知道他但是他人可好了，费尔南多上次说碰到了个棘手的麻烦就在跟我吃午饭时说‘Yo man我现在搞砸啦我得找个懂开锁的行家来’然后我就说没错我认识个家伙……”他花了好几分钟才把一件事讲完，Steve和Bucky点点头，Scott看看Luis又看看他们俩：“等等，你们俩完全搞得明白他在说什么？”  
“比三四种语言混在一起还同时在说好几件事简单咯。”Bucky耸肩，Steve一脸被逗乐的表情。Scott更乐，跟他们挥手告别，Clint在旁边揉搓他的狗。  
等Clint把他们载回去，将工人带走后。Bucky在屋子里用Clint留下的探测器检查工人们有没有偷偷装窃听器监视器，地板上到处都是灰尘，送来的大堆涂料堆在客厅中央占据了大量空间，把他们的临时床铺都挤到了边缘。  
Steve也在检查窃听装备，地板有一部分已经被撬了起来以备明天重新铺上，整间屋子更脏乱了，更接近一个等待变好的陈旧空间。Steve伸展手臂让仪器探测到墙角或者天花板这类角落，Bucky继续不说话，Steve看上去也没什么要说的。  
确认屋子里没被装什么乱七八糟的窃听设备后，Steve和他一起把那些涂料桶尽可能地推到一起，这样才能把临时床铺重新铺开——涂料比预计的多，地板被撬起来的部分也比预计的多，他们这回的床铺不得不挤在一起，然而还是有一部分小腿得悬在地板下裸露的支撑水泥地面上。  
Bucky一言不发地选择了靠墙的位置，Steve显然对这一切并没有异议，洗完冷水澡后他走过来，穿着宽松的T恤和短裤在临时床铺上坐下，跟Bucky一起给手机充电。  
“我觉得今天完成了Sam说的‘交新朋友’这个建议。”Steve说，用的是明显想要聊天的口吻。  
Bucky迟疑了几秒，床铺空间的狭窄让他们今晚只能互相挤着肩膀睡，Bucky可以让左臂贴着墙面。Steve说完就自己躺下了，在手机充电插口边有个小灯照亮了周围，光晕衬得那些涂料桶就像战场上临时堆起的战壕。  
“我也觉得。”Bucky最终回应，指了指那些堆高的涂料桶，左手连同手腕在墙上反射出一块小光斑。“像不像……？”  
Steve一只手枕在脑袋下面，跟着看了一眼涂料桶战壕。“没错，”Steve挪了挪脑袋调整得更舒服一点，“同时还有靴子里的沙子，磨破的伤口，难吃到死的干粮。”  
“聊点什么非机密的趣事？”Bucky倒下去，长袖衫有点儿热，不过现在就亮出整只左臂可不明智。他关了旁边的灯，昏暗里只剩下他们的手机屏幕闪着充电提示的光。  
“让我想想……”Steve连语气都轻松了点，更布鲁克林风。“我在地板上睡得更好。”  
“谁在地板上睡得都更好。”Bucky赞同，Steve在他右手边暖烘烘的甚至有点儿热，Bucky试着把自己摆成一个舒服点的姿势。“还有水泥地，沙地，碎石地，山坡，泥坑……”  
Steve喷笑，“床垫简直是罪恶的化身。”  
Bucky盯着天花板，上面还有些油漆剥落的斑点，还有二楼浴室渗水引起的一片扩散的霉斑，手机屏幕还没完全暗下去，那些痕迹没那么容易辨认，只有大致的轮廓在那儿。“嘿，”他说，“你是从开始训练多久后才和兄弟们打成一片的？”  
“哦，”Steve听上去有点惊讶，“大概……三个月后？一开始我的体力跟不上训练强度，在食堂吃饭都能睡着。”  
“那我比你好点儿。”Bucky讲了点训练中搞笑的事情，Steve跟着笑，事实上所有新兵的懵逼时间都差不多，在泥地里打滚还被铁丝网挂住衣服，聊着聊着Bucky就感觉到Steve翻了个身面对着自己，这让睡眠空间变大了不少，手机屏幕已经黑了，右手边每一个动作都很明显，Bucky扭头转向Steve，反正黑暗里什么也看不见。  
“……然后Thor就把一个午餐肉罐头砸了过来，Tony躲开了，正中Bruce的后背。”Steve低声说着复仇者小队曾经的趣事。“Bruce脾气相当好，但一旦点爆他的怒气……Thor那天被他打飞了出去。”  
“我永远不会靠近这家伙的。”Bucky投降，也分享了咆哮小分队的一些趣事，而Steve还挺熟Dum-Dum，Falsworth，Dernier，Gabe和Morita五人组，尽管当时的代号都是以他们的国籍或者其他特点起名。Bucky倒是和Peggy搭档过几次，Steve也再次跟上了这个话题。  
“我和Peggy搭档过一次，那时她的代号是13号，后来应该不用了。”Steve说，Bucky感觉得到Steve在他右侧逐渐放松，那种真正军队里一起滚过泥的伙伴才有的放松气氛，而Bucky自己也不知不觉跟着放松——尽管现在屋子外面来点声音他们俩就会猛跳起来到处摸武器。“你那时的代号就是‘狙击手’？”  
“队里不止我一个狙击手，”Bucky回答，在硬邦邦又不舒服的床垫上找着更舒服的姿势。“不过我是最好的。”  
“你和其他人还有联络？”Steve问。  
“有，但我们很难一次聚齐。”Bucky回答，“怎么了？”  
“事实上，不是两次合作，是五次。”Steve低声说，Bucky不由得更多地转向他。“有三次任务是我还有几个特工被临时派到咆哮突击队——”  
“打住。”Bucky阻止他，“再说下去你可能就得破坏一大堆保密条款了。”  
“我想见见他们，”Steve说，“我还没见过除你和Peggy以外的人，我是说防毒面罩下面的脸。”  
“没问题，得等这屋子弄好，可以请他们开个派对。”Bucky赞同，“还能请复仇者一起来。”  
“那就得准备点睡袋，还有冰箱得买大一些。”Steve立刻开始计算，“提前订外卖，提醒他们屋子里有监控……”  
Bucky倒安静了好一会儿：“听起来我们俩像一对新婚夫夫。”  
Steve卡住了，Bucky感觉对方在面前动也没动，虽然语气听上去挺尴尬，说不定内心里一点也不：“……是有点像？”  
“更别提我们现在正在面对面，”Bucky打趣，“不能更gay。”  
“在战壕休息时睡成一团才更gay。”Steve反驳。  
Bucky用左手打了他一下。  
“嘿！”Steve抗议。  
“闭嘴睡觉。”  
Steve打了回来。“要睡你先睡。”  
Bucky睡了，闭上眼睛，然后就什么都没感觉到，直到身边有窸窣响动触发了他的警醒开关——Bucky猛地弹起来，周围光线已经完全亮了，Steve也一脸警醒，附带一头乱毛。  
Bucky摸到手机，电早就充满了，“操，睡过头了。”  
Steve承认自己也是，然后立刻冲进洗手间，Bucky晚了半步朝他喊了句操你，抓起还剩下一点儿的水瓶喝完。  
“我绝对要买咖啡机。”Bucky在Steve毫无愧疚地从洗手间出来时宣布。  
“我举双手双脚赞成，”Steve连坏笑都不邪恶。“早餐吃什么？哦我们没有厨房。”  
“打电话让Clint给我们带！”Bucky在里面一边尿尿一边吼。


	4. Chapter 4

天气比预想得要好。  
运地板的卡车比预计送达时间晚了半小时左右，但足够他们把油漆桶都给搬出来。油漆桶的数量和重量都比军队负重训练来得更强，如果Bucky没那只左手可能早就瘫在屋外空地上了，Steve也累得够呛，而这还没完，他们得检查地暖的状况，得在铺新地板之前铲掉墙皮，得把地面清理干净……  
铲墙皮只需要铲墙角下面和地板接近的部分就成，七个人一起铲很快就搞定了，Clint还不得不把狗栓在外面一棵树上。  
四个特工一起铺地板，用专用的工具和各种技巧迅速搞定，连Clint都只能靠边站打打下手，而Steve和Bucky更是被扔到了屋外干等其他东西送货上门，甚至都不能离开这里去吃个饭。  
Steve在草坪上走来走去，估算着空地的实际使用面积，Bucky在旁边用手机订披萨，当然还附带了大瓶碳酸饮料。  
“你想过草坪怎么处理吗？”他转身对Bucky说。  
“买点儿好打理的常绿植物，松树？”Bucky耸肩，“如果后院再大点，也许我可以弄个游泳池。”  
“那很费水。”Steve条件反射地说，“不过我也喜欢游泳池。就是每次想到这个都会联想到水费和电费。”  
“一点没错。”Bucky咧嘴，“非常浪费，但我觉得值。”  
“真的？你想来个游泳池？”Steve坐在一桶油漆上，T恤汗湿到黏在皮肤上，Bucky胸前后背和腋下也都有一大块深色。Steve看了看周围的树木和大堆灌木。“你想过这些植物没？每天你都得清扫水面上的杂草树叶，还有虫子。”  
“操，忘了。”Bucky抱怨，扯下鸭舌帽给自己扇风，然后又从裤带里摸出跟发绳把头发绑了个小揪揪，Steve没克制住自己一直盯着看：“长发看起来挺……不错。”  
“别，”Bucky指控，“长发麻烦更多，但这更容易做伪装，顺带能让我看起来更帅。你可没有一张长发脸。”Steve摊手放弃，看了看房屋墙壁。“做一个玻璃房？露天泳池确实需要一些遮挡。”  
Bucky想了想，“我更喜欢露天泳池本身，不用玻璃房的话你有什么主意？”  
“像甲虫那样的可伸缩半球形遮阳篷？”Steve比划了一个弧形，“但这需要很多钱。”  
Bucky皱眉，“我没那么多钱，看来只能每天捞树叶了。”  
“我也没钱，”Steve也叹气，但Bucky看上去隐隐有点儿兴奋，整个人的状态都不一样，连脸上那种面无表情的冷静都快绷不住了。Steve看着觉得有趣：“我感觉你会用剩下所有的钱挖一个泳池，没人能阻止你。”  
“没错，我一直想要一个有泳池的房子。”Bucky伸出双手朝空地比划范围，“瞧，你的地在那边，我可以建一个L型泳池，连通后院和两幢房子之间，你也可以每天过来游泳。”  
Steve把前额汗湿的头发向后捋去，太阳很晒，他自己那块地偏小，周围还有几棵树和一些灌木。他又回头看了看Bucky的房子，停车库在房屋另外一侧，这一侧挨着Steve的地，离马路有不少距离，几乎可以当作一块无主空地看待……几乎。  
Steve想了一分钟，Bucky继续用帽子扇风，和他一样坐在一桶油漆上。  
“我有个疯狂的点子。”Steve说。  
Bucky看了过来，这个年轻男人有双少见的漂亮眼睛。Steve吞咽着想画肖像的冲动：“后院保持原样，把游泳池放在——”他指向自己那块地。“我的地更大，除了泳池还能空点地方放别的东西。”  
Bucky微微瞪大眼睛。  
Steve等着他的回答，Bucky一脸“我正在思考”的严肃表情，能把俘虏吓哭。  
五秒钟后Bucky点头：“你要什么？这块地仍然是你的。”  
“二楼一间卧室的永久居住权，直到我们其中一个人结婚为止。”Steve同样严肃。  
“成交。”Bucky伸出右手，和Steve握手达成协议。Steve立刻从搬到屋外的纸箱子里掏出素描本开始画画画，Bucky凑过来看了一眼，上面是二楼那间小点儿的卧室的设计示意图。  
“你想这事多久了？”Bucky怀疑地问。  
“呃，两天？”Steve握紧了笔，“我看到这房子时就在想那个房间了。”  
Bucky乐了，拍了一下Steve的肩膀：“现在它是你的了。”  
屋子里面偶尔传出点响声，他们呆在室外等着地板铺好，足足四十分钟后披萨才送来，Steve掏出现金结账，阻止了Bucky试图付钱的举动。  
“严格来说我占了一部分你的房子，而且游泳池我想让谁来玩都行。”Steve坚持。“那是我的游泳池。”  
“Punk.”Bucky假装愤怒。  
Steve抱着一堆披萨盒子往屋子里走，留下一路大笑。

*

“说真的，你们得换个中央空调。”Clint擦了一把额头的汗水，地面上到处都是灰尘木屑，客厅的新地板一个上午就铺好了，两个工人继续铺厨房地板，两个在楼上铺卧室地板。“今天空调一直在出岔子，马上就要到夏天了，伙计们。”  
“空调还能用？”Bucky反问。  
Clint瞪他们俩：“你们俩这几天都没开过？”  
“……中东任务后遗症？”Bucky抬起一边眉毛。  
Clint摊开双手，“你们没救了。”他拨了个电话，顺手从披萨盒子里拿了一块。“Natasha，这两个蠢货还需要换台空调。”  
Steve和Bucky在旁边啃午餐。Clint看了他们一眼：“要装修厨房和地下室吗？”  
Bucky点头。  
Clint叹了好大一口气，对手机说：“看来你得再派两个人过来，反正我们得盯着他们的全程装修。”  
“有人能挖一个游泳池吗？”Steve问。  
Clint以手扶额：“再派一辆挖土机过来。”  
Natasha那边收线，Steve想起了一个细节：“是不是我们所有需要人工的装修部分都会接到CIA那里？”  
“正确。”Clint点头，“CIA装修施工团队效率更高，商家也愿意合作。”  
一个工人踩着楼梯下来——Steve这才发现他们连楼梯踏板都换过了。“二楼搞定了，”这个家伙敬了个礼，“明天做浴室防水测试。”  
Bucky看了眼手机，送那些他们订购的板材家具货车大概在半小时内到。特工们铺完地板就去继续处理地下室那些电线问题，还有水管多年不被使用结出的水垢。Clint问他们厨房打算怎么弄，Steve详细给他解释了厨房电器和橱柜布局，Clint点点头，看了Bucky一眼——Bucky在厨房这儿一句话也没说，只是示意“全归Steve管”。  
“呃，你们真的很像……”Clint摸摸鼻子，看看Steve又看看Bucky。Bucky用饱受苦难的眼神看向Steve，Steve再次被逗乐了：“我们已经被误认好几天了。”  
“很少看到老兵搭伙装修。”Clint承认，“最多再要两天，人工部分就能全部搞定，泳池得多花点时间，浴室大理石和瓷砖你们订了没？”  
Steve和Bucky看向对方，Bucky耸肩：“下午去？”  
家具运到后Clint下午载他们去了，有Clint帮忙他们甚至还买了新的马桶洗衣机和淋浴设备，订了冰箱和炉子，整体厨房组合柜，还有Clint欠他们的晚餐，带着Pietro二号跑了好几个地方，一点也不比执行任务时轻松。  
晚上Clint把他们在屋子门口放下，接走工人/特工们并挥手道别，Steve和Bucky一进大门就差点被各种各样的东西淹没。  
宜家买的各种待装衣橱小零件之类堆在车库倒不占地方，马桶有货所以直接被搬进了客厅，灯具装在巨大的纸箱子里占了大量空间，一些待更换的水管，地上堆满乱七八糟的杂物，油漆桶集体摞进一个角落，Steve的两个纸箱子和之前他们的牙刷毛巾临时床垫被挤到墙角。整个客厅混乱不堪。Steve和Bucky只能勉强站在客厅里，尽管头顶上那个灯泡还能用，但一楼完全不能睡了，半点剩下的平面空间都没有。  
Steve抱着两个纸箱踩上楼梯，Bucky小心地把灯具纸箱堆得近点儿，二楼浴室还在处理中，同样完全不能用，他们洗冷水澡都得回到一楼才能洗。  
……更惨的是，特工们把浴室那个不怎么好用的热水器卸了，他们现在只能从水龙头接水洗澡。  
“总是个开始。”Steve在勉强擦洗了一下身体后说，“至少明天二楼的马桶就能用了。”  
“我都不知道这屋子的空调居然还能用。”Bucky在一整天体力劳动加东奔西跑后大汗淋漓，天气正在逐渐变热，屋子里堆了东西后阻挡了一些微风，二楼又分隔了两个房间，洗完后Bucky翻找衣服——地下室的洗衣机拆走报废了，他已经没长袖衫可换，明天大概只能套着外套干活。  
Bucky在浴室迟疑了几秒钟，反正Steve迟早会看到他的左胳膊长什么样，直接拎着他的脏衣服走出来，把用冷水淋湿的长发全撸到耳朵后面。Steve看了一眼他的金属左臂，歪歪头示意上楼。  
Steve也热得不行，没穿上衣，勉强穿着今天这条全是汗渍和污渍的长裤——内裤倒是换了，但长裤穿起来糟糕透顶。他们把临时铺盖和小杂物搬到了楼上。Steve在两扇房门前迟疑了一下，走进了目前已经划为自己领域的那一间，也就是曾经的儿童房。  
Bucky对此毫无异议，走进那间大卧室后把铺盖重新处理好，打开窗户——卧室里的顶灯只剩灯泡，光线是黄色暖光，他确认了亮度后检查了这个房间——完全空旷，新铺的地板很光滑，有不少灰尘需要吸尘器处理。Bucky把将近四英尺高的大窗户打开通风，夜风减弱了空调故障带来的闷热感。这窗户对于狙击手相当有利，窗外的树顶又提供了足够遮蔽，起码不用全部更换成防弹玻璃（防弹玻璃也不利于紧急情况下逃生）  
Bucky没关房门，窗户和打开的门形成了对流风，让屋子里凉快了许多。Steve在另外一个房间咳嗽了几声，Bucky热到脱掉了长裤（反正也没洗），听到Steve的咳嗽明显没有减弱的迹象后，踩着鞋子走过去察看Steve的情况——Steve明显干了和他一样的事，但不幸被铺地板留下的灰尘呛到了，长裤脱了一半还卡在一条小腿上，单脚蹦着使劲往下拽。  
“这个高难度动作我给你八分。”Bucky斜靠在门框边享受夜风的凉爽。“看来明天得弄个吸尘器回来。”  
Steve歪歪扭扭地总算把长裤拽下来了。“洗衣机——咳——明天才能到。”他挣扎着试图恢复呼吸，“我已经没衣服穿了，刚刚我还想干脆在洗手池里搓洗衣服，也许一个晚上它就能晾干——咳，抱歉我有点呛到了。”  
Bucky只穿着一条灰色平角短裤还踩着运动鞋，如果不是地板太脏也许他们都会光着脚走来走去，Steve已经从自己的纸箱里找出了一双板鞋，踩着它就像踩着拖鞋一样。Bucky盯着Steve的星条旗短裤猛看。  
“别人送的愚人节礼物。”Steve尴尬地试图遮挡胯部。Bucky窃笑，湿漉漉的长发贴在脖子上，他挥了挥左手，“你没咳得哮喘发作就行。”转身走回自己的大卧室。  
Steve松了口气，敞开的窗户让房间里没有空调也很凉快，他在临时铺盖上坐下，等着那些忙碌了一个白天的体力活带来的热量消褪。这间卧室的灯泡被拆了，天花板上垂着两根粗电线。Steve坐了一会儿，郊外的夜空透过比一般屋子更大的窗户看来美不胜收，他没把床垫铺在窗下的位置——尽管军队生涯教会了每个老兵要随时为自己寻找掩体，在室内要同时呆在能够掩护自己后背同时又看得到所有逃生出口的方向。但也许——只是也许，Sam的絮絮叨叨在逐渐把他推向那些正常生活，比如睡觉时不用随时弹起来准备反击。  
起码这个房间现在属于Steve，有可能白天他被体力活和太阳弄昏了头，从Bucky说到游泳池的那一秒钟起Steve就想象出了一个巨大的，灌满水的泳池，Bucky那个后院只能挖出一个小型泳池，Steve下意识就看向自己那块光秃秃的地——够大，周围有树，有一两棵比较瘦弱的树可以移栽到旁边，但是它够大，挖出一个泳池还能有空地放烧烤架——那些电视节目里都这么描述，周末的午后在院子里烧烤，典型的布鲁克林生活。  
然后他就脱口而出了，Bucky只惊了一秒钟，立刻同意了这个点子，天热的确能把人脑子热糊，Bucky不时往那块Steve的地看，建房子它偏小，挖游泳池绰绰有余。Bucky脸上的向往根本没有掩饰，很快就要到夏天了，光是想想跳进泳池溅起水花这事都让人浑身舒爽。  
另一个问题，后院门，如果他们要在Steve的地上挖游泳池，就得再开一扇门。  
Sharon给了结构图，重新开一扇门不是问题，完全不会碰到承重墙，但结构图还附赠了本地气候以及可能出现的一些自然灾害，临近公路的部分还注解了关于车祸的处理方案并推荐了一些保险公司。  
或许可以加建一道走廊，Steve思考，在后门那里将走廊延伸到泳池这里，一个L型木制走廊，搭上顶棚会很漂亮，但Bucky不一定会同意，说不定Bucky会直接在泳池这边开扇门，那家具位置就得重新调整了。  
……结果Steve现在一点也不凉快了。  
Steve抓起手机还有施工队伍留下的一个手电筒，套上板鞋，走下楼梯时Bucky在门边叫他：“你梦游吗？”  
“只是有了个……点子什么的，”Steve解释，“我猜你不介意。”  
“的确不介意。”Bucky点头，“但我好奇。”  
“而且我现在睡不着。”Steve说，“你来吗？”  
Bucky把鞋穿好就跟着下楼梯，踩出的一些灰尘让Steve又咳了几声，金属左臂在昏暗光线里线条流畅漂亮。Steve小心地绕过客厅里堆满的东西，两个只穿着短裤和鞋子的男人半夜乱晃有点诡异地好笑。  
“走廊很不错。”Bucky没反对，跟着Steve在室外乱糟糟的草皮上走动，手电和手机屏幕照亮房屋墙壁。Steve踩在潮湿的草地上，估算着泳池的大小。Bucky又冒出一句：“我想两样都做。”  
“什么？”Steve转头看向他，只穿着短裤的Bucky很容易让人想到他在夜晚的游泳池边的样子，几乎没区别，而且现在他看起来是轻松的，没有白天那种不明显但一直存在的警惕感。  
“开一扇新门，”Bucky比划，“也做一道门廊，连通后院和泳池这两扇门。”  
也许只是因为他们两个已经算一个小队拍档的缘故，队友永远比陌生人更让他们放松。  
“下雨时会很棒，走廊可以用来躲雨。”Steve没反对，“我出钱，既然我是那个，”他指了指自己那块地皮。“换了泳池地点的人。”  
“你很快就要没钱盖房子了。”Bucky调侃，露出了个几乎可以称之为微笑的表情，头发还有点潮湿卷曲地贴在他脖颈上。Steve赶走了一只蚊子，默默记下那些不同的细微之处，等他有纸笔后可以画几张Bucky的肖像，肖像总能留住那些好的瞬间。

*

最后他们还是挤在一楼洗手间里搓洗长裤和T恤，连洗衣粉都没有，但没人想再穿一身汗渍的衣服。之后把衣服搭在二楼窗框边晾干——反正明天还得穿，接着又发现窗框年代久远也得换了，事情一件接着一件。而Steve不想再发个短消息让Clint多跑一趟了。  
他们忙到凌晨四点才终于倒下睡了几小时，然后在Clint猛砸门的噪音中醒来，顺带发现两人睡得就像军营中标准的多人间那样，间隔一英尺，四肢保持在身侧蜷曲着。哦对了有一件晾在窗台的T恤被风吹到楼下草坪上去了。  
门前停了辆大型卡车和一辆挖土机，Clint多带了两个人，还带了——完全不知道他是怎么做到的，一些材料和一些替换水管，还有水泥和一些奇奇怪怪的东西。  
“喔，”Clint在他们冲过来开门时瞪着他俩。“我不想知道昨晚你们发生了什么。”扭头让兄弟们开工。Steve和Bucky都睡得头发乱七八糟裤子皱巴巴的而且Steve还没穿上衣（对就是他的T恤自由落体了）“今天伙计们会更换一些老旧的水管，地下室加固，帮你们把灯装上，等会儿你们得把每个房间的灯标出来。还有昨天我们发现窗框有裂口所以我今天就带了点窗框过来，你们没打算换掉窗户的样式，对吧？”  
Steve和Bucky一起点头。  
“那就没问题了，”Clint指示，“你们俩今天的任务就是划出泳池范围。”  
于是Steve和Bucky早饭都没吃就开始忙，在CIA的平板上选定了游泳池样式后（曲线形状）挖土机立刻开工，顺带CIA特工们还让他们俩把宜家橱柜搬出来帮忙组装，因为这帮人效率比两个新手更高，忙到中午Clint就开始驱赶他们：“带Pietro二号出去溜溜，它今天快憋死了，一直在你们院子里刨地。”Clint还催促他们。“现在你们可以开始大采购了，衣服，食物，厨具，毛巾什么的，首先这儿就需要个吸尘器。”  
Steve和Bucky被推出了房子，金毛犬在他们俩脚边绕来绕去，显然这儿没他们什么事可做。  
“午饭？”Bucky提议。  
他们去了上次Clint找的餐厅，喂了狗，牵着它在马路上溜，顺带熟悉周围环境——大部分是普通居民，老人，家庭，还有一些独居的年轻人，Steve和Bucky倒不是这附近唯一一对同性室友，商店街那儿他们起码看到了三对同性情侣，其中还有一对年纪很大的老人，彼此握着手拄着拐杖，衣着考究，从容优雅。  
Bucky看了看身上的衣服，皱巴巴的，长裤也很不整洁。Steve也看向商店橱窗，套上昨晚那件T恤后也没能挽救形象，他们俩简直就像刚从野外回来一样乱七八糟，狗狗身上也都是草屑，冲他们俩摇尾巴。  
“我觉得我们确实需要买点新衣服。”Steve说，“还得洗个澡。”  
Bucky看向他，表情平静，柔和的眼神和他看起来一直像在微笑的嘴唇颜色鲜活，背后的商店橱窗在下午的阳光屑照下色彩斑斓，反而衬出Bucky的深色衣服加帽子更加显眼。Steve涌起一股拍张照片的冲动，于是他就问了：“你介意我拍张照片吗？”  
Bucky抬起一边眉毛，不过并没有不高兴。  
Steve掏出手机后退几步，“没关系，不管是看狗还是看别的方向都行，假装我不存在就——好了。”Bucky低头看看抬头的金毛犬又看向他们原本前进的方向。Steve拍了两张，把手机展示给他看。低着头的Bucky被帽檐遮住了大部分脸上的特征，只露出下颚线条和胡渣和部分唇线，刚好捕捉到了Pietro二号抬头的瞬间；第二张Bucky看向道路前方，整个人线条清晰，与背景的亮色反差强烈，皮肤质感与脑后蓬乱的头发在手机镜头下十分柔和。照片有种Bucky孤独一人，但却从容自在的视觉感受。  
“我是这样的？你拍得不错。”Bucky看着Steve的手机，“没用滤镜？”  
“最多调个亮。”Steve回答，“这是张不错的街拍。我喜欢拍东西，会把这些照片当作画画的参考。”  
“难怪你那么在乎云彩，艺术家。”Bucky笑了，“我没有社交帐号，你有吗？”  
“没有，这行最好别弄那些。”Steve回答，Bucky左手牵着狗绳任由狗狗把他们俩拽着向前。“如果要我们出卧底任务，社交帐号就会暴露身份。不过我有个云存储。”  
在Steve同意下Bucky看了他手机里其他的照片，雨天的公交车站，一家早餐店门前脏兮兮的猫，垃圾堆边一只老鼠直盯着镜头，夜晚酒吧的蓝色霓虹灯。和INS上那些帐号不同，Steve的照片取景很随意，角度新奇，没加滤镜的照片反而呈现出微微的古典感，有些失焦的照片也很有趣。  
Steve拿回手机，Bucky拍了拍他的肩膀：“来吧，去买吸尘器和清洁剂，我想今晚我们就有洗衣机能用了。”  
Bucky捏他肩膀的手指温暖而友好，Steve放松了下来。


	5. Chapter 5

手机同时响起音乐，Steve手机显示是“Natasha”，Bucky手机显示是“黑寡妇”，他们俩对视一眼，打开了话筒。  
“Natasha.”“Natalia.”  
“很好，我就知道你们俩在一起购物。”Natasha略带沙哑的嗓音传出来，“定位到你们俩在商场里。”  
“我跟Fury提过让他关了这个定位系统。”Steve忍不住抱怨。  
“这几年恐怕不行。”Natasha的语调略带抱歉，“Fury可能还会让你回来出任务。”  
Steve叹了好大一口气，Bucky问她有什么事需要同时联络他们两个。  
“我打算开个派对，带上新男朋友来。”Natasha说，“还会带烤肉和巧克力蛋糕。”  
“老天。”Bucky跟着抱怨，“家里一团乱，还没收拾好。”  
“还有伏特加。”Natasha加码。“或许你们需要再买个睡袋。”  
聊了几句后她挂了电话，确定会在晚上八点左右过来。Steve和Bucky对视一眼，这是“有线人要藏”的暗号，“巧克力蛋糕”是说事情比较棘手，就算他们这屋子完全没装修好都必须现在就利用上。  
“也许我们得再买张充气床垫。”Steve低声说，有任务时他们俩的军队生涯所教出的警惕感立刻浮上水面。  
“可以敲诈他们付泳池和装修的钱。”Bucky声音压得更低，靠近Steve耳边说，Steve点点头，Bucky坏笑，两人确立了需要买的东西后分头在大卖场里把物品塞进购物车，买了更多的毛巾还有应急药品，为了掩饰他们的目的，Steve还往购物车里多塞了点吃的，Bucky在厨房区拖了一个烤肉架，连同之前塞进购物车的吸尘器盒子洗衣粉清洁剂，购物车堆得很高。Steve打电话给Clint，得知橱柜已经装好了就等吸尘器清理环境后安装冰箱和炉子，还让他们多买点啤酒回去。  
“你猜屋子会是什么样？”Bucky开车时手指在方向盘上打拍子。狗狗在后座一直试图舔Steve的脸，Steve挠着金毛犬下颚。  
“我不知道。”Steve回答。“简单但实用？泳池边缘你打算怎么装修？我更倾向于铺石板砖，你会放个遮阳伞在泳池边么？像那些豪华酒店那样。”  
“你的泳池，你想怎么装都行。遮阳伞很好玩，如果你喜欢就放一个，别忘了我们还有烧烤架。”Bucky说，将车开进车库。快五点半了，后院挖土机仍然在工作，泳池已经挖出了一个基本雏形，土堆堆得很高，几棵树和灌木被小心地挖了出来放在一边，以待移栽。狗狗窜出车厢直奔屋内，Bucky一手拎起吸尘器盒子，Steve在车库与屋子联通的门那儿停住了，他轻轻推了一下Steve的后背，Steve才反应过来迈步进去。  
“Ta-da！”Clint展开双臂。“欢迎来到退伍兵双人小屋。”  
大部分建筑垃圾已经被移开堆在了大门边，客厅里家具已经各就各位，墙面被铲掉了部分墙皮，天花板已经全铲干净了，只等着上腻子。厨房天花板用了白色硅酸钙板处理成白色天花板的样式，顶灯水槽和各种开关插座已经安装完毕，墙面贴了瓷砖，现在还不能用手碰。浴室里也同样贴了大块瓷砖，天花板装上了防水隔板，一楼浴室连洗衣机和烘干机都放在了离墙面有点距离的地面上，走进去得小心点，但都可以使用了。  
挂壁电视和壁灯都留出了孔洞，墙面开关也安装完毕。Clint告诉他们清理完厨房地面的碎屑灰尘后就可以把冰箱推进去了，又把接下来几天的刷漆时间表和泳池进度给他们俩，拖着一群特工还有一只狗开车回总部。  
Steve看着手机收到的时间表：“刷墙就是最后一道工序了，得上两层防水腻子再上墙面漆，这就得等四天，漆得一周左右才能干，最后装灯和其他电器。”  
“泳池差不多也要一周时间。”Bucky说，“你选了钢结构？池底混凝土也需要半天才能凝固，后面还有蓄水测试。”  
“至少浴室和洗手间都能用了。”Steve把手机放在组装好的餐桌上，上面还盖着防水塑料布，沙发上也是。“我们可以先洗衣服，然后把厨房打扫干净，冰箱装好。”  
Bucky立刻走向刚买的吸尘器盒子还有那几个装食物的购物袋。

*

Steve仔细清理厨房地面，热得脱掉了T恤只穿那条长裤跪在地板上擦拭灰尘，这几天穿的衣服都塞进了洗衣机，滚筒起劲地旋转着，Bucky也一样，正用铲子铲客厅的墙皮，得把之前的墙面漆铲掉才能上腻子。  
“Bucky！”Steve在厨房大声说，“我弄完了！过来帮我装冰箱！”  
Bucky从施工队留下的梯子上跳下来，“现在就开始指挥我了？你可不再是队长了，Steve。”一边把铲子丢到旁边一个空桶里，将护目镜卡在头顶，走进厨房——Steve的确把厨房地面给冰箱留出的那块空档都清理得干干净净，吸尘器靠在橱柜一角。冰箱买得很大，之前仔细计算过数据，刚好能推进留出的位置里。  
Bucky还穿着T恤，身上到处粘着墙皮，他不得不在厨房门口把身上拍打了一遍才进去和Steve一起推冰箱，把它推进预留空间里，插上电源。买的食物里倒没有需要保鲜的东西，但Steve还是把几瓶饮料和啤酒都塞了进去。  
“操，忘了吃晚饭。”Bucky翻找出已经在这天气下有点软塌塌的外带三明治，剥开包装纸咬了一大口。Steve也翻出了自己那份，Bucky边嚼边说：“我们是不是忘了买垃圾桶？”  
“不在餐桌上吃？”Steve提醒他另一个细节。  
“客厅全是灰和墙皮。”Bucky抱怨。两人站在相对干净的厨房狼吞虎咽，Bucky衣裤上那些墙灰碎屑再次掉了一地，Steve单手撑着橱柜边缘，指了指地面。“等会儿你自己清理这些。”  
“你听上去就像饱受家务折磨的妻子。”Bucky也看到了衣服上掉落的碎屑。  
“我是个丈夫。”Steve反驳，“铲墙皮需要不少时间，我打算睡前多干点儿。”  
“我和你一起。”Bucky赞同，“这可是通往未来之路。”  
门被敲响了。两人紧绷起来，这幢老房子结构和质量都还不错，除了二楼浴室渗水，墙面漆和水管电线窗框之外没什么需要改动的部分，隔音也和以前一样优秀——在厨房基本听不到外面有车辆经过的声音。  
Bucky左臂自动校正了一次，Steve看了看但什么也没说，他们放下食物潜行到大门边，猫眼显示了两个人：Natasha和另一个拉上连帽衫兜帽的男人，Natasha拨下黑框眼镜露出脸庞，连帽衫遮住了她标志性的红发。正门到公路之间没有铺设石板路，公路那里也没有车停下。  
Steve看了眼Bucky的左臂，Bucky点点头，自动站到了门的另外一侧，Steve打开门，让Natasha和另一个人闪身进来，关上门。  
“Banner博士。”另一个男人取下帽子，手里提着一个金属防爆箱，Steve认出了他。Bruce Banner看上去很疲倦，和Steve握了手。  
“物理学家，之前和Stark一起工作。”Natasha向Bucky解释，放下自己的单肩背包。Bruce也和他握了握手：“我参与了这家伙的设计。”  
“所以你就是另一个设计者？负责力量和可动性的那部分？”Bucky左臂没有遮掩，Bruce点点头。  
“我们需要在这里躲几天，之后我会护送Bruce和Thor会合。”Natasha举起手里的外卖袋子，“带了点汉堡和烤肉卷过来，”她打量了一下还处于装修进程中的客厅。“你们最好有一间屋子能住人。”  
“二楼浴室地砖得三天才能干透，暂时不能洗澡。”Bucky抱歉地说，“地下室大概到午夜前后就干了，如果你们不介意用水池的水冲凉的话。”  
“我没问题。”Bruce回答，“只要别让其他人发现我在这里就行。”  
Natasha掏出一个平板，“我从Clint那儿拿到了你们这里的进度，明天我们两个会伪装成施工人员，接下来是墙面漆，对吗？”  
“我知道那部分得戴护目镜和口罩。”Bruce指出。  
“和Thor会合……阿斯加德那个长线任务？”Steve低声问。  
“已经进行到‘诸神黄昏’的阶段，最后收尾。”Bruce也低声回答。“想把那个全球性邪教组织给搞定就必须来点儿狠的。”  
“这活儿不容易。”Bucky也知道一点，“我明白保密身份的重要性。来吧。这儿有两张充气床垫，你们想睡哪个房间？”  
两人决定暂时呆在一楼书房，等地下室水泥地面干透后转移下去。网线被Bruce接好了，Natasha把宜家书柜搬到了窗子那里当作遮挡，Bruce立刻打开防爆箱用里面的电脑开始工作，完全不介意一塌糊涂的地面和糟糕的墙面。  
“你们完全没做什么装修，除了泳池外这一切都只是翻新。”Natasha很快把整个屋子的环境扫荡了一遍，转向Steve：“你该告诉我你不止喜欢女孩子，Steve。”  
Steve一脸困惑不解，看了看Bucky，Bucky也没搞明白：“Tasha？”  
“如果我知道你们两个有这种可能，我肯定早就把你们介绍给对方了。”Natasha叹气，取下伪装眼镜后同样一脸疲惫。“你们俩一见钟情？”  
“我们真有那么gay？”Bucky乐了。  
“你们只买了一张床。”Natasha抱着双臂。  
“见鬼。”Steve低声诅咒，“我就知道我忘了点什么！”  
“那是在你打算把地皮挖成泳池之前的点子。”Bucky戳中关键，“没泳池的话你现在就该在你自己房子的地基上搭帐篷了。”  
“大部分人还不太习惯看到同性之间勾肩搭背。”Natasha笑了，“在军队里这样很平常，但在生活中，人们肯定觉得你们俩是一对。”  
“见鬼。”Bucky低声抱怨，跟Steve的口吻一模一样。  
“你们会重新适应新的社交模式的，”Natasha看了眼客厅被铲到一半的墙面，“要帮忙吗？”

*

Natasha用一个浴帽把头发全保护好，戴上护目镜和Steve还有Bucky一起铲墙皮，尽管中央空调还在工作，但不停干活可不会让人觉得凉快，没多久Bucky也热得脱了T恤，用它擦了擦身上的汗又把一团布料丢到了餐桌上。  
“我觉得泳池是个好点子。”Natasha伸展胳膊铲掉边角的一些墙面松脱的油漆，手套上沾满细屑灰尘。“外围篱笆你们打算用什么？我推荐灌木树篱，中间还可以插入一些隐蔽的红外线监控，一只老鼠跑进来都会被发现。”  
“监控真得到这种级别？”Bucky把这面墙弄得差不多了，摸着墙面扫了一遍，搬梯子到下一面墙。  
“你们俩是重点监控对象。”Natasha解释，语调平稳。“复仇者队长和咆哮突击队的特别狙击手，想干掉你们的名单一直在增长。”  
“我已经退伍了。”Steve负责客厅朝向泳池方向的那面墙，他也快铲完了，但留出了明天需要开门洞的那一块。  
“紧急情况下可能还会找上你们拯救世界，Fury总是这样。”Natasha笑了，“我带了平板来，我猜你们晚上可能还要买点儿翻新用的东西。”  
“至少我们得多买扇门。”Bucky看了看那面墙，“我们没买多少餐具。”  
“还没有床。”Natasha意有所指地说，“我只看到两张充气床垫。”  
“你是想让我们挤在那张新床上吗？”Bucky双手叉腰，“别忘了我们都滚过战场，在地板上都能睡着。”  
“为什么不？”Natasha看了眼Steve，Steve正在Bucky和Natasha之间看来看去一脸怀疑。她压低声音：“你确定Steve不是纯异性恋？”  
“军队总能让人更能接受自己。”Bucky咕哝。“你想干嘛？”  
“我想参加婚礼。”Natasha大大方方地承认了。“最近没什么有挑战的任务，我想知道点史密斯夫夫的日常生活。”  
“我们又不是史密斯夫夫，Natasha，更正一下，我们的生活可不是供你观赏的肥皂剧。”  
“也许会是。”Natasha走向餐桌给自己弄了点儿吃的，“我们的活儿都有太多秘密不能说了，你们以前搭档过，对吗？”  
Steve清扫了一块地面，继续铲墙，似乎打定主意不去关注他们的聊天内容。  
“你看到了什么内部资料？”Bucky凑近她，Natasha啃着烤肉卷。“五次任务，而且你们俩合作还不少，没记错的话有三次任务都是机密，你们可能都不知道搭档的是对方。”  
“这得怪Fury，他坚持那套‘所有人在任务时都得戴上面罩保护身份还得用代号彼此称呼’。”Bucky抱着手臂。  
“我会去问问看，既然你们俩都退伍了。”Natasha眨眨眼睛。“说不定他会允许你们讨论合作过的那几个活儿。”  
Bucky翻了个大白眼。

*

Bruce一直忙到了半夜，匆匆在一楼洗手间清洗了一下自己就钻进地下室休息，两张充气床垫刚好够他们两人用，Natasha得负责他的安全，自然和博士一起睡地下室水泥地。  
“明天引泳池水管进来，是吗？”Natasha看向地下室的两个出口，一楼书房和厨房，通往原本后院的门在客厅，现在那儿又要开一扇通往泳池的门了。“地下室没法当成战壕使用，不好转移物品和藏匿。”她用专业眼光打量目前完全是水泥地面和钢筋柱子加固的地下室——使用面积比地面建筑小了一大圈，刚好是客厅书房厨房洗手间加起来的一半左右，还有几根柱子支撑地面，有点儿遮挡视线。“你们可以把这些柱子利用起来，组装成隐蔽的武器库和物资储备点。”  
“我就打算这么干。”Bucky帮他们拿了毯子，地下室还算凉快。  
“要在平板上下订单吗？”Natasha把平板递给他，“今晚下订单，明天早上就能处理好并在下午送货过来……你们俩没买电脑？”  
“手机和Clint的平板就够用了。”Bucky回答，“等这里的监控装完我们会买的，记得给这儿弄个监控的总机设备，放地下室。”他示意那些柱子之间的距离。  
“没问题。”Natasha在充气床垫上躺下，“你们俩也晚安。”  
Bucky叹着气走到一楼，Steve已经把大部分墙皮扫干净了，他们完成了客厅和书房的铲墙皮工作，明天铲铲二楼两个房间和走廊就行。Steve在平板上选着门板样式，这幢屋子原本的门板质量不错也很好看，他将平板转向Bucky，展示上面一款类似的经典风格：“保持原样行吗？”  
“行，”Bucky回答，用手抹了抹脸上的汗水，那些细小的墙皮碎屑肯定钻进他头发里了，痒痒的，而这三天他们都没法在二楼洗澡。“你没告诉她第一张充气床垫就是你的单人床。”  
Steve耸肩，“我可以继续睡地板。”他示意楼下的两位客人。“他们并不长住。”  
“我倒不介意分享那张床。”Bucky指了指二楼那张双人床，“在军队又不是没合住过，大家洗澡时什么都看见了。”  
Steve看了他一眼，表情有点微妙，眼睛蓝得深邃：“你知道他们会觉得……你懂的。”  
Bucky摊开双手，“如果你介意……”  
“呃，不。”Steve挠头，有点儿墙屑沾在他乱翘的金发上。“这没什么，至少我觉得。”  
“伙计，”Bucky咧嘴笑了，“如果我对你的贞操有想法，我会让你知道的。”  
Steve大笑，“我有条单人床单可以铺上去当临时床铺。”

*

床头和墙壁隔了段距离，衣柜也是，等墙重新粉刷晾干后就可以让家具贴墙摆放。  
Steve勉强用水池的水擦洗了一下身体，把晚上干活导致汗湿的T恤长裤扔进洗衣机，Bucky也这么干，至少他们的内裤都有一周7天的数量，目前所有内裤以外的衣服都洗了或者正在晾干（在两架梯子上绑了根绳子晾着他们烘干过的衣物），Bucky也清理了一下自己，走进二楼卧室时就看到Steve只穿了条内裤把一条明显不够大的旧床单铺在床垫上。  
“身材不错。”他吹了声口哨，从背后看对方弯腰铺床的风景相当好。  
Steve回头上下扫视Bucky的身材，一脸的“你身材也不错但是这么说总觉得有点怪”所以没说什么，继续叹着气把床单拉平。单人床单勉强能铺满加大双人床垫，不过他们如果在床上翻几次身就肯定能把床单揉皱到身体下面（那可是新床垫，新床垫值得铺一次好床单而不是第一晚就承受两个脏兮兮的成年男人的体重）。Bucky看向窗户，窗外的树顶看上去像一大片灌木丛，“忘了买窗帘。”  
“现在订？”Steve看了一眼手机，已经过了凌晨一点。  
“明天早上？”Bucky揉着脸，水池的冷水洗头可没法让他的长发现在就晾干，但他尽力了，而且他很确定那些墙灰碎屑没洗干净。他把一条毛巾铺在了枕头上，直接栽倒在床铺左边，床垫完美承载了他的体重。  
Steve躺在了右侧，盯着天花板——这和他们刚搬进来睡地板时一模一样，区别只是身体下面有床垫。  
Bucky也盯着天花板，特工们把天花板铲干净了，红蓝两条电线从天花板中央戳出两条吊在头顶，客厅书房卧室走廊的灯都不一样，只有厨房和浴室的灯安装完成，这间大卧室的灯是一盏暖光吊灯，设计简洁，现在还塞在纸箱子里没拿出来。  
“我觉得现在进展不错。”Steve在他身体右边说。  
“同意。”Bucky回答，床垫很舒服，但他现在还有点紧绷。“可能在墙刷好前都不会有那种‘这是自己的家’的感觉。”  
Steve从垫了床单的枕头上扭头看他：“你也这么觉得？”  
“我们在装修房子，Steve，”Bucky尽量把自己四肢挪得舒服点，床垫够大。“最终目的就是那个。”  
“一个家。”Steve望着天花板，放缓呼吸。Bucky侧过脸看他，Steve的侧脸在深夜线条模糊，贴着Bucky的手臂没放松到睡眠那种程度。“你想要什么样的？”Steve问，转头和Bucky对视，光线暗得看不见表情，Bucky也看着他。  
“房子，家具，健身设备——我的左手很重，必须保持肌肉才能使用它。”Bucky思考着必需品，“得有逃生出口，基本程度的监控，战略物资储备，武器库……剩下的都是非必需品。”  
“我明白。”Steve理解地说，语气温和，还带点儿笑意，Bucky也早就放下了那种警惕的说话方式，他们俩是一个新的小队。“Sam认为那些‘非必需品’会让一个屋子更像个家，或者说像普通人的家。”  
“我们不是普通人。”Bucky指出。  
“的确，”Steve说，“我在想，正常生活大概就是那样……有份工作谋生，买一些自己喜欢的东西，可能一时兴起想干点什么，后来又半途而废，东西乱糟糟地堆在车库或者地下室里。也许……”  
Bucky等着他说下去，Steve的手臂没贴着他的但也非常靠近了，他决定碰碰对方，就用胳膊肘戳Steve。“也许什么？”  
Steve惊了一下，然后放松了一些，友好地碰回来：“也许那些非必需品更有意思，我们说过投影屏幕，对吧？”  
“还可以弄点儿小装饰品。”Bucky提议，“墙上摆点你画的画，拍的照片，找个花瓶插进几朵花。”他想起了游泳池，“游泳池的弧线形状就很有趣，我能想象得出将来在泳池边晒太阳的情景，旁边还有个烤肉架。”  
Steve笑了：“我也想象得出。”  
“像这样：房屋周围有监控，我可以早上起来喝杯咖啡，看看有没有贼试图闯进来。”Bucky伸手比划了一下，尽管在深夜完全看不清手部动作。“健身，把洗的衣服晾在外面，吃午饭，在泳池里游一会儿，和朋友聚会，吃晚餐，看点电影，上床睡觉。”  
“听起来很具体。”Steve赞同地拍了拍Bucky的手臂，Bucky反手拍回去，“而且里面仍然没有工作的份。”  
“这当然是假日的生活。”Bucky愉快地说，“这一切只需要再等几天就能实现，Steve，想加入吗？”  
Steve翻身面对他侧躺，“你确定你的生活中要多塞一个Steve Rogers？”  
“你拥有那泳池，亲爱的。”Bucky语调夸张，“还有对面的房间，显然我们的人生已经密不可分，Natasha还向我暗示我们可以成为一对儿。”他停了停，“我确定她只是想找点乐子。”  
“也许我真的会考虑一下。”Steve用同样轻快的调侃语气回答。“睡觉，明天还有很多要忙的。”那只手再次拍了拍Bucky的右臂。  
Bucky闭上眼睛，Steve在旁边的存在感相当强烈。  
“……等等，Steve。”Bucky突然戳戳对方，感觉那儿大概是腹肌——Steve腹肌不错不过他自己也不赖。“也许这可行，让Natasha别再给我们介绍约会对象。”  
“什么？”Steve听上去有点困了。“你是说……假装交往？”  
“没错，Natasha无聊的时候就很危险。”Bucky压低声音，“她也这么对我干过，后来我约了几次姑娘才让她不再烦我。”他翻身面对对方，伸手摸索着找到Steve胸口，Steve吸了一口气，“呃，我看不到，抱歉，”他张开手指按在Steve胸前，“就在她呆在这儿的时候假装一下，Steve？”  
Steve沉默了几秒钟，Bucky手掌下是他的胸肌，随着呼吸起伏，心跳还挺快。  
“还有Sharon。”Steve说。  
“噢。”Bucky想起来了，“她对你有点意思，见鬼，我得再找个姑娘——”  
“她挺好的。”Steve说，“但是——”  
Bucky乐了，“你暂时不想和她交往？”  
“……对。”Steve吞咽了一下，挺大声。  
“我们可以就这么，你知道，暗示一下。”Bucky拍拍Steve的胸口，“暗示我们对对方有点意思，不过还没说破，让Natasha别管，等她认为我们是一对之后，我们就对外宣布‘我们试着交往了一下但彼此都觉得做朋友更好’。”  
Steve又沉默了，Bucky鼓励他：“就这几天？”  
“行。”Steve说得有点犹豫，“预先警告：我没什么和人交往的经验。”  
“我们明天还得一起去采购。”Bucky说，“只要在Natasha眼前多点儿互动就行。”  
Steve摸索着找到了Bucky的胸口，手指不小心划过Bucky的腹肌——Bucky也吸了口气，现在他知道Steve刚才的感觉了——Steve拍了拍他，达成一个肢体上的协议。“我们就这么干。”用的是“我们马上要上战场”的语气。


	6. Chapter 6

Steve早上睡醒时发现Bucky的睡相放松了不少，金属左臂在窗外透进来的光线下展现出漂亮的银色，头发在枕头和毛巾上散乱得很有趣，脸上的胡茬……昨天他们一起床就给Clint帮忙，都忘了刮。窗户很大，光线强烈而毫无遮掩，Bucky晒黑的皮肤和身体线条在这样的日光下就像油画一样漂亮，侧身面对Steve熟睡着，四肢放成一个舒服的姿势。  
Steve看了他一小会儿，Bucky很适合拍进照片或者画成油画，可惜特工职业没法留存这些影像。  
他起身把两只脚放到床边，弯腰套上板鞋（又一个需要记住的，买拖鞋）。床垫的起伏把Bucky弄醒了，“Steeeeeeve.”Bucky咕哝，打了个大哈欠。  
“我今天可不想再忘记要买什么了。”Steve说，从床边站起来。“要么现在列张单子，要么我们还得忍受每天都得采购这件事。”  
“我觉得我们肯定还会忘东西，鉴于我们没做什么见鬼的修整规划。”Bucky在床上伸展自己，Steve回头就看到他把毛巾从脑袋下抽出去，脸上表情放松得要命。“你笑什么？”  
Steve微笑，“你现在特别像刚和人来过一发……的那种表情？”  
“哦，我知道。”Bucky趴在床上。“姑娘们都这么说，我睡醒的时候特别性感。”  
Steve乐坏了，“别忘了我们还得假装对彼此有兴趣。”  
“我没忘。”Bucky打量着Steve只穿着内裤和鞋子的身体，“而且我确实有点兴趣。”他坏笑。  
Steve的脸垮了下来。  
“怎么了？”Bucky用手肘撑起身体，“Steve.”现在他完全清醒了。  
“通常没人对我感兴趣。”Steve叹气，“除了外表之外。”他示意自己的脸和身体。“参军前我是个小个子，退伍后人们都只看……你知道。”  
“你参军时才长高？”Bucky坐起身，“发育期迟到了？”  
Steve看了眼Bucky的手臂，也许这可以说：“你听说过‘重生计划’不？”  
Bucky挑起眉毛，“……我的确知道，超级士兵。”他晃了晃左手，“这玩意儿就是从重生计划衍生出来的。你参与了那个实验？”  
“超级血清，没错。”Steve点头，看向卧室外面，楼下很安静，Natasha和Bruce可能已经在书房工作了。  
“我知道只成功创造了一名超级士兵。”Bucky回想，“然后血清就被毁了，我的手臂和苏联那边有点关系，冷战结束这么多年他们仍然在暗地里搞军备竞赛，那可一点也不和平。”  
Steve抿着嘴唇，深呼吸了一次：“好吧，那就是我。”  
Bucky呆滞了一秒钟：“……啥？”  
“超级士兵。”Steve摊开双手。“血清，唯一成功的那个，我。”  
“……真的？”Bucky一下子挪到Steve这侧床边，“我知道那是个小个子然后变成了一个又高又帅体力耐力都更好的……操！”他抓住Steve的手臂捏肌肉，又从他胸口一路向下摸到小腹，Steve被他摸得脸红了：“Bucky！”  
“所以那血清的传言是真的。”Bucky瞪着他，“你现在是X战警了？”  
“不，”Steve在Bucky的右手停留在腹肌上时颤抖，“就只是……提高了免疫力，让我长高到现在的高度，还长了一百磅肌肉，还有提升了肌耐力与体力极限。”他缩了缩，“有点痒。”  
Bucky捏他的腰侧，Steve跳了起来：“嘿！”  
“我喜欢有弱点的家伙。”Bucky咧嘴，“我也参与了那个，但不是原版血清，改良血清帮我避免了排斥反应。”他换上了左手，微凉的金属沿着Steve的腰侧到腹肌再向上，手指擦过乳头到了锁骨，Steve颤栗。Bucky跪在床垫上，两只手都在摸他：“见鬼，你那一版血清肯定比我的更好，Erskine博士差点在那次袭击中死了。”  
“他改良了几次配方，”Steve陷入推开Bucky还是随便对方摸到爽的两难境地里，“血清迟早会应用到临床医学里。”  
Bucky总算放开了他，Steve的手机在床边地板上响起短信提示音。  
“Sharon要来送合同。”Bucky凑过来看，“如果你要和她交往，我完全没问题。”  
Steve思考了一下，“谢谢，但是不，”他看着Bucky回到自己那半边床垫穿鞋。“就按我们讨论的来。”  
“收到。”Bucky左手敬礼。

*

Natasha用怀疑的眼神看着他们。Steve在平板上挑选那些可以在网上搞定的东西，比如门板，比如屋子外墙得修补一下细节（重新粉刷外墙得挑一个至少十天不会下雨的时间段才能让油漆干透，夏季则绝对不行），还有泳池石板的样式，通知Clint带更多的东西过来。Bucky搭着她的肩膀低声说“Steve挺可爱我觉得我们可以试试”并暗示她不要插手后，Natasha勉强点头同意。  
Bucky走到Steve身边看他下的订单，最早的房屋质量检查已经给出了各种数据，屋顶还需要加固一下，新安装的窗框上还贴着保护用的透明封条，等墙面粉刷完毕后就可以撕下来并投入使用，电源插座都更换了新的，贴上了保护胶带。  
“窗帘的位置在这里。”Steve操作平板上那个软件调整了虚拟的窗帘杆。“你要装窗帘盒吗？就是遮住窗帘杆的那种。”  
“别，更容易藏监控设备。”Bucky拒绝，“就弄一根窗帘杆。”  
“OK.”Steve把订单发给Clint，Clint回了个消息下午就能送来。  
“我在这儿监工。”Natasha说，举起手里的手机，上面是和Clint的消息记录，“Hulk会安全待在这儿。你们俩去买那些必需品，最好今天下午搬进来一台咖啡机，我以黑寡妇的名义威胁你们。”最后一句话她是笑着说的。  
Bucky笑着推Steve出门，Clint和特工们再次开车抵达门口，金毛犬摇着尾巴冲向他们俩。Steve蹲下来摸了摸狗，Bucky拿着钥匙开出那俩小甲壳虫。  
Steve在车上一手挠狗一手用手机查周边讯息。“中午你想吃点什么？”  
“烤肉或者肋排？Clint提过有家店的肋排不错。”Bucky开着车，左手的黑色皮手套在开始升温的天气下有些显眼，手指搭在方向盘上。Pietro二号叫了一声，Bucky也伸手挠了挠狗狗伸到前座的下巴。“它肯定知道那是哪一家。”  
“没问题。”Steve确定了路线，加进GPS里。“窗帘，咖啡机，微波炉，碗碟，拖鞋。我们的清洁剂快用完了，过两天肯定还得擦洗地板。”他们身上的衣服还有烘干机的味道。“或许再来点儿新衣服。”  
“听起来像个约会。”Bucky打开了车内广播，跳过了新闻和广告后停在了音乐台，刚好是老歌时段，正在播放一首老爵士乐。Steve抬起手示意他停在这个台，Bucky拍了拍那只手。  
狗狗把脸伸到他们中间，吐着舌头，爵士钢琴相当活泼。Bucky开始跟着节奏在方向盘上随意打拍子。Steve摇下车窗，风吹乱了他的金发，在一个红灯前Steve举起手机又拍了点照片，狗狗跟着好奇地试图拱他的脸。  
Clint推荐的餐馆绝大部分都能带宠物，金毛犬一进餐厅门就被烤肉香味刺激到要发疯，服务生相当熟练地把狗引到宠物区并给它一些狗粮好让它安静下来，Steve和Bucky选了一样的座位——看得见出口，便于行动，遇到情况他们能活动开手脚（鉴于这家店允许宠物进入，桌子之间的空隙不小），也能保全他们的隐私。  
“我猜我们永远没法摆脱这种战术思维了。”点完单后Bucky示意这一次的座位选择，还没到午餐时间，占位的客人也不少。  
Steve在服务生送上两杯柠檬水时说了谢谢，Bucky摘下了帽子揉揉头发，夏天已经到来，他再次掏出一根发绳绑头发，Steve看着他灵活的手指，开口说：“我想这也不是坏事。”  
“你是说如果有人试图袭击平民，我们能第一时间发现问题？”Bucky端起水杯，扫视整间屋子。“我记得有个伙计就是在餐厅发现了自杀式炸弹，在爆炸前他把那个邪教混球拽出了门。”  
Steve的表情变得凝重，这位英雄的结局无需猜测。“他非常勇敢。”  
“也许我们也会那样。”Bucky再次挠挠下巴上的胡茬，Steve也没刮胡子，薄薄的胡茬让他成熟不少。“这世界可不安全，我也不安全。”他用餐叉戳着柠檬水杯里的柠檬片。  
后半句引起了Steve的注意：“发生过什么？”  
Bucky看了眼厨房那里，显然他们点的烤肉和肋排需要一段时间才能准备好，他转回来，在餐桌上身体前倾。“你知道我干脏活，今年五月那起联合国爆炸案，记得吗？”他声音压得很低。  
“那起多点爆炸？”Steve的表情更严肃了，眉毛皱紧。“我参与了那次的案件调查，瓦坎达国王遇难。”  
Bucky的微笑没能达到眼底，拉开嘴角扯出了一个笑容的形状。“看来你知道一些消息。”  
“我记得那是一起精心策划的栽赃……老天，是你。”Steve的最后一个词变了调，他瞪着Bucky。“你是Winter Soldier。”声音几乎变为耳语，在烤肉店内播放的音乐里基本听不见。  
Bucky抬起眉毛，“……你怎么知道？”他盯着Steve，审视他震惊的表情。“你被拎去内部干活了？”  
“Fury说需要我之前的经验，你他妈是被栽赃的，没有哪个放炸弹的蠢货会暴露自己的标志，你的胳膊还有——”Steve爆了粗，看向Bucky的左手，“我以为不止你一个人有这样的手臂，你把上面那颗星星刮了？我之前一直觉得这是新型义肢，你的——”他示意Bucky的左肩肩头，那颗星星并不存在。  
“当时我在罗马尼亚。”Bucky低声说，“想杀我的人数量有点多，在报纸上看到自己的胳膊出现在联合国大厦可不是好事。退伍后我就把星星刮了，太显眼。”  
“罗斯将军当时立刻下了通缉命令，打算干掉你，我靠几个朋友压下了那消息，否则会是大规模全球搜索，那样你就死定了。”Steve再次观察了四周，确认没人注意他们这里后继续说。“Stark搞出了个索科维亚条约，去年的奥创事件，然后又是一团乱，花了两天才把真凶逮住，凶手策划了一整年打算干掉复仇者这边和Stark，用你做诱饵，你是无辜的。”  
“……操！”Bucky也低声爆了粗口。“你知道注册法案那破事？你他妈是谁？”他瞪着Steve，Steve脸上的震惊一点也不比他少。“有个小队突袭了我在罗马尼亚的安全屋！瓦坎达国王以为我杀了他老爸要干掉我！如果当时那个穿蓝制服的家伙没给我当后援我绝对死定——”他看着Steve眼里浮现出惊喜，慢慢咧开的笑容，辨认出战友的那种放松感。“操！你是Captain America！”他及时克制住了没在店里喊出来。  
“我可没想到我们成了室友。”Steve竖起食指贴在嘴唇上，“别叫我那个，那个绰号一直被兄弟们当成玩笑来开。”  
“复仇者队长，我知道复仇者不止一个小队，操。”Bucky仍然瞪着他，“你他妈是总队长。”  
“退伍了，Bucky。”Steve尴尬地看了看周围，“抱歉没能阻止罗斯发谋杀令。”  
“够好了，”Bucky叹气，“我当时已经发现有人跟踪，伙计，”他做了个蒙面的手势，“戴上了黑色口罩，多少能遮一点，被看到脸的话我绝对会被全世界记住。”他喝掉大半杯柠檬水，Steve也喝了一大半缓解这种突然认出对方的震惊感。Bucky打量Steve的脸和身体：“你当时混在突袭小队里，操他妈的你这个混球！你反水了你的队伍！”  
“机密制服还是有点显眼，”Steve耸肩，“只有我的制服是深蓝色。”  
“我当时还在想怎么回事，”Bucky摇了摇头，止不住脸上大大的笑容，“整个小队闯进来后你这个蒙面怪人突然开始攻击其他士兵，还叫我逃跑。”  
“你跳出了五层楼的阳台，”Steve也没忍住笑意，“然后瓦坎达新国王追上来试图杀了你。”  
“你跟他打了一架。”Bucky指出。  
“你还抢了辆摩托车。”Steve补充。“Zemo，就是那个凶手，他的家人死于索科维亚事故，那是我带领复仇者的最后一次大任务。”他轻轻摇摇头，“奥创那件事是个意外，Stark遭受重创。”  
“注册法案只会更糟。”Bucky咕哝，“我理解他想要弥补错误的心情，但法案没用，绝对没用。”  
“是的，”Steve叹息，“Zemo把我们引去了西伯利亚，我记得你——”他用军用手势示意，Bucky点头：“我干活的装备还在，护目镜和面罩，你懂的。”他拍拍左臂，“干脏活时只要露出这家伙，就是我的标志。”  
“我当时让你跑，你为什么跟上来？”Steve眼睛里沉寂着一点情绪，这个问题非常认真，无法撒谎。“我看着你被Stark轰断左臂，如果不是陛下追上来，我们几个都得死在西伯利亚。”  
“我想知道谁打算弄死我。Zemo是个倒霉蛋，一心只想复仇。”Bucky叹气，“我退伍就是因为不想再干脏活，伙计，还得一直换住处好避开那些仇家。我他妈两年没杀人了，那次也不打算破例。”他右手揉了揉整张脸，语调疲惫。  
Steve露出理解的表情，“谁替你修好了它？陛下？”  
“猜对了，他人不错。”Bucky笑了，“宽容，仁慈，充满智慧，他会是个好国王。”  
“对。”Steve赞同，看着Bucky的眼睛，Bucky也看着他。  
话题归于沉寂，服务员这时推着餐车出来送餐，给他们端上了一大堆食物，拆开的烤猪腿肉，大份烤肋排，薯条，很多酱汁，成功勾引出他们俩旺盛的食欲。大嚼了好一会儿之后，Bucky吮着右手手指：“嘿，我觉得有个细节很有意思。”  
Steve抬起视线，嘴角还沾着烤肉酱，Bucky想也不想地伸手把那点痕迹抹掉，“整件事中我们都没看到对方的脸，包括Stark，他那身盔甲很厉害。”  
“之前合作的任务也没看过，都是Fury的错。”Steve擦了擦嘴角，偷了一块Bucky的肋排。  
“嘿！”Bucky试图抢回来。Steve迅速把肋排塞进嘴里，Bucky瞪他。“说不定我们之前的合作任务里已经混熟了，但我们不知道那就是对方。”  
“至少现在我确信我们可以讨论之前合作过哪些活儿了。”Steve继续嚼，“只要不违反签的那些保密条约。”

*

“深蓝色。”Bucky盯着那些备选的窗帘布料，“他妈的居然有这么多种。”  
“在不同的光线下会有不同感觉。”Steve把旁边用来做对比的灯拉到眼前，不同质感的布料在他手上一个看上去厚重一个看上去廉价。“这不好。”他把看上去廉价的那款放了回去。  
“我想看上去不能太过……沉重。”Bucky摸着天鹅绒窗帘，“清理起来挺要命的。”  
“一层遮光窗帘，一层白纱？”Steve看着窗帘卖场给他们的建议，白纱也有很多种，还有一些蕾丝效果非常精致。  
“洗起来一样痛苦，但它很好看。”Bucky苦着脸盯着那花样繁多的蕾丝白纱窗帘，“男人用这个就会被说成娘娘腔，就好像我们不能用任何精致的玩意儿一样，这不公平。”  
“我们可以。”Steve笑了，“高跟鞋最早还是为男人发明的。”  
“这会让更多人说我们是gay。”Bucky在几种白纱中选择，“管他的，我想干嘛就干嘛。”  
“我也是。”Steve触摸着那一大片不同的深蓝色窗帘样品。“想来点儿更精致，更gay的东西吗？”  
Bucky当然同意，在他们选定了两种窗帘后，Steve把他带到了布艺软装区，各种各样的床上四件套还有沙发抱枕占据了卖场每一个角落。Bucky在一个大号豆袋沙发上坐下，立刻整个人都软了进去。  
Steve也很喜欢豆袋沙发，他们买了两个，但它塞不进车厢，只能等明天送货。逛到餐具区时花了更多时间，这屋子得准备不止两人份的餐具，不得不照着彩虹色系选了一整套。  
“你打算做什么？”Bucky在看到Steve挑选烤盘和一些做菜用调料时问。“或许我们以后有很多时间做饭。”  
“我可不会烤面包蛋糕饼干那一类的，”Steve解释，“做点派或者烤鸡？那炉子很大，足够做点复杂的菜式。”  
“听起来很‘生活’。”Bucky拍拍他，“别买这种混合调料，”他从Steve手里抽走一个瓶子，“有些香料得单独放进菜里，在后院种点薄荷还有香草会更有用。”  
“我们待会儿可以去看园林绿化植物。”Steve点头。“像Natasha说的那样，绿色树篱。”  
带着一只狗去有很多植物的地方可不是什么好事，幸好Pietro二号很乖，四处跑了一圈后回到他们身边东嗅西嗅。他们和店主协商了整个院子的大小以及所需的大致植物——园林这一块儿和CIA可没有半点关系，毕竟CIA和特殊部门不会比本地植物学家更了解适合庭院种植的灌木。  
“等游泳池周边石板地板地面确定下来就打电话给我。”上了年纪的店主给他们一张名片，“我会去看看情况，然后做一个规划——你们会做一点周围监控，是不是？我能把那些摄像头藏起来。”  
至少在本地，给大房子周围做监控并不罕见。Bucky把这消息发给Natasha，得到一个回信：Sharon送合约来了，没见到Steve让她很失望。  
“嘿。”Bucky把手机屏幕转向Steve。“看来你和Sharon没戏了。”  
“你听起来很幸灾乐祸。”Steve在清点今天购物单上已经买到的东西。“我们还得买点吃的，一些用来填满冰箱，一些带回去给Natasha和她男朋友还有Clint。还有一些新衣服和拖鞋。”  
“还有健身设备。”Bucky揉了揉左肩，“放在地下室。别忘了买健身服。”

*

剩下的采购比预想得容易，等Natasha打电话问他们俩是不是在外面闯红灯被关进警局时，甲壳虫已经在返回小屋的路上了。  
“我们买了炸鸡和热狗配薯条，”Bucky在电话里说，“Natasha，Fury给我们的口头权限有多少？”  
手机另一端沉默了好一会儿，“你们聊了任务。”  
“只有联合国那个。”Bucky解释，Steve开着车，分心看了他一眼。  
“晚上给你们答复。”Natasha回答，挂了电话。Bucky盯着手机：“看来我们之前的任务机密程度比预料得高。”  
小屋边的游泳池范围比前一天看起来更大，挖土机已经撤离了，大堆挖出的土也被运走，树木和灌木被重新移栽，周围还用施工长条圈出了工地范围。Clint一身泥土，冲他们的车挥手，金毛犬叫了好几声。  
Steve把车开进车库，和Bucky一起把东西搬下来。Natasha穿着防护服，看上去热到不行，拉下防护兜帽后连红发都被汗水湿透，她立刻抢走了咖啡机和一大袋外卖食物。  
狗狗跟着Clint回到屋子里，整个客厅墙面到天花板都被喷上了一层腻子。Bucky走到新开的门洞那里，特工们效率相当高，整扇门已经安装完毕，只等油漆上完就可以撕去保护薄膜。  
“后院到泳池的走廊已经打好地基，明天就能组装完毕。”Clint在厨房简单清理了自己，出来和Natasha一起坐在餐桌边大吃特吃，还提醒Steve和Bucky别去碰墙面，两天才能干第一层腻子，接着上第二层，油漆还得七天才能干，这是个漫长的工程。  
到处都没看到Bruce，Natasha指了指下方地板，暗示博士仍然在地下室呆着。  
“我给你们做了个武器库。”她把平板扔给Bucky，差点在Bucky的左手上磕坏。上面显示了一个利用地下室立柱之间的空间搭建的武器库，外面的伪装墙壁铺上镜子提供健身时的姿势纠正，里面能藏足够多的东西。  
Bucky把平板给Steve看，Steve点头赞成，平板被抛回Natasha手里下订单。  
把采购的一些蔬菜水果塞进冰箱后，两人到了二楼察看情况——二楼墙皮也都被铲干净并喷上了第一层腻子，整个房子看上去有点惨白，家具都被挪到了房间中央。  
“再等几天。”Bucky低声说，“看起来不错，不是吗？”他走到Steve身边。  
Steve看着被胶带贴好的插座，天花板上裸露的电线和脏兮兮的地板。“是个好开头。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：  
> 1\. 本章提到的那位英雄真有其人，而且不止一位，15岁巴基斯坦少年阻止袭击学校的爆炸，国内一位特种兵在国外一家餐厅也阻止了一起自杀式炸弹袭击（可惜我没搜到这个细节，但我记得看过这个新闻消息）  
> 2\. 两只的钢结构泳池建造相关案例：  
> http://www.zijianfang.cn/html/y2011/2222.html  
> 我说的弧线形泳池差不多就是这个样子XDDD不过他们的院子没案例这么大，树篱也是和这案例里差不多~


	7. Chapter 7

浴室贴的瓷砖和地板砖都还没干透，今晚他们仍然只能用冷水擦洗身体。Clint显然知道Bruce在这儿，当Bruce从地下室出来找晚餐还和狗狗玩时他连眉头都没皱一下。Steve和Bucky无事可做，电视还没安装，只能在客厅里打发时间。  
“至少你们该买个电脑。”Natasha评价。  
“没社交帐号，”Steve半躺在沙发里，Bucky去院子里看进度了。“大部分时间我只会在网上看片，或者买点东西。”  
“社交帐号几乎能看出一个人的一切。”Natasha换下防护服之后和他们一样穿着背心短裤，肩膀上有个子弹穿透伤的疤痕。“你们俩这么做更安全，也少了很多乐趣。”  
Steve耸耸肩膀，看着电视墙上留出的那个安装孔洞。  
“你觉得James怎么样？”Natasha问，靠在餐椅上，两只脚架在餐桌上面。“联合国那件事差点让Stark杀了他。”  
“很复杂。”Steve回答，“我是说那个案子。”  
“九头蛇都该死，但James情况复杂。”Natasha赞同。“当时看到你突然反水了整个小队——我也没那么惊讶。”她继续吃着外卖剩下的薯条。“Sharon就是那个时候对你有好感的。”  
Steve假装自己没有尴尬，“现在我可不是复仇者了。”  
“但人们还会跟随你。”Natasha嚼着薯条。“我会是那个双面间谍。”  
Bucky打开侧门——通往泳池的那扇门，外面走廊还没搭好，所以他得撑着地面爬上来。“嘿，泳池太赞了，明天就可以灌注水泥，这周就能搞定。”他拍掉手上沾的灰尘泥土。  
“Fury不建议你们交换之前任务的讯息。”Natasha对他说，Bucky垮下脸。她紧跟着补充：“不是机密度的问题，James，实际上……”她卸了妆后仍然很漂亮，看起来有点犹豫。“你们交换其他任务细节后，可能就没法一起住了。”  
“为什么？”Steve和Bucky同时问。  
“天空母舰，两年前的三曲翼大楼。”Natasha叹气，看向Bucky。“你那时还在九头蛇控制下。”  
Bucky看了一眼Steve，Steve严肃地点点头：“我们打过那一架。”  
“我记得那个，”Bucky摊手，两只不同的手放松地摊开掌心。“全程面具捂住脸。”他看着Steve没变的表情，“你没提起这个，我不知道怎么提，干脆就让它呆在那儿。”  
Natasha指了指自己的肩膀和腰侧。“都是你让我没法穿比基尼。”  
“你穿比基尼也不好看。”Steve说。  
Natasha瞪他，Bucky走过来照着Steve后脑勺拍了一巴掌。  
“Bucky！”  
“你不能这么说！”Bucky还要再拍，Steve迅速躲开了。  
“回到正题，”Natasha及时打住他们的互殴，“你们聊了联合国，居然没聊天空母舰那事？”  
Steve瑟缩了一下：“我把你弄骨折了。”  
“当时还在被九头蛇洗脑，不是你的错。”Bucky挥挥左手，“你从索科维亚那件事里救了我，我们扯平了。”  
“Fury还为此假死。”Natasha一脸好笑地看着他们，“James，你被洗脑时真是我们最可怕的对手。”  
“好枪得握在好手里。”Bucky坏笑，“至少现在我不再是一把枪了，以后也不会是。”  
Steve皱眉回想，Bucky站在沙发边，他突然抓住了Bucky的左手手腕：“你把我从波托马克河上救出来了。”  
Bucky盯着他，Steve也盯着对方。  
漫长的三秒钟。  
“……那时我正在恢复记忆，你干的是正确的事，当然不该死在河里。”Bucky低声说，“任务失败九头蛇就会干掉我。”  
“就是那时Fury开始调查他，”Natasha插嘴，“结果发现九头蛇给他装上了这胳膊，还给他洗了脑。”她向Steve解释，“得感谢你那个‘除非必要不杀人’的准则，队长。”  
Steve的大脑基本完全停转，他看看Natasha又看看Bucky，手还抓着那金属手腕。  
“所以法案那时你知道我在逃亡？”Bucky反手握了握Steve的手掌，Steve点头：“天空母舰之后完全失去了你的消息，从九头蛇那个组织的后续行动来看，你肯定挣脱了洗脑。”  
“好战术。”Bucky愉快地拍拍Steve的脑袋，Steve已经被他戳了好几回，伸手就把他绊翻放倒在沙发上，Bucky大笑，反抗Steve的擒拿术，Natasha在后面大声叹气：“别在沙发上做！”

*

Steve在餐桌边剪衣服商标，Bucky穿着一次性拖鞋从厨房端了点冰饮出来，跟着从购物袋里翻出自己的衣服开始剪商标。  
几件纯色T恤衬衫和两三条新裤子，新鞋子，还有运动装备。Steve把最后一件衬衫的商标仔细拆掉后说：“刚退伍时Natasha说我穿得像个老头子。”  
Bucky从自己的衣服商标上抬起视线：“你现在可不是。”  
Natasha已经和Bruce一起呆在地下室搞他们的机密去了，客厅相当安静，地板上仍然很多灰尘，整间屋子还是个半成品。  
Steve把自己那部分的商标扫进垃圾袋，Bucky左手灵活地跟着右手拆那些小小的缝线。他一手端着饮料，一手把衣服拿上楼挂进自己的衣橱里，纸箱子里的东西全都拿了出来，除衣服外只有几本旧相册，父母结婚照和一张Sarah照片的相框，几个小笔记本，军用小刀和一些复仇者与CIA证件，手机充电器——这就是全部了。Bucky的东西比他更少，除去消失的背包外只有两三件换洗长袖短袖T恤背心，一件外套和两条长裤，还有几双袜子，只有那一双鞋。直到采购衣服时Steve才发现Bucky买了更多东西，运动鞋皮鞋板鞋短靴，紧身牛仔裤和紧身T恤，好几件外套，还有手链戒指这类装饰品，已经塞满了三分之二的衣柜，比Steve的衣柜看上去满多了。  
收拾完衣橱，Steve握着杯子在床沿坐下来，卧室只有床和衣柜（都没贴着墙）还有一些插座，床头柜现在还没买（他们打算等涂料弄完后一次性把那些小家具小家电买齐，或者就弄点宜家货）之前的纸箱侧放在床头上充当临时床头柜，手机在上面充着电，连床头台灯都没有。  
卧室有两扇巨大的窗户，两间卧室都这样，窗户的地台很矮，几乎可以算落地窗。窗帘架和窗帘也会在墙面漆好后安装。  
玻璃杯里的冰块在融化，杯壁上凝结出的水珠流到Steve手指上。窗外因为挖好了游泳池而在周围布置了几盏警示灯，从二楼看下面那个大型深坑还挺有趣。  
楼梯那里传来脚步声，Bucky抱着一叠衣服走上来，把它们挂进衣橱。Steve在床沿看向他，Bucky的T恤皱巴巴地贴在身上，裤子也很脏，至少Steve的旧床单还能拯救一下崭新的床垫。等Bucky关上衣橱门扭头看到Steve一脸好奇加无聊地看他时就乐了：“没事可做？”  
Steve点头，Bucky看到他手里的杯子，“我想我们现在可以聊聊天，Natasha只说Fury不建议，不代表那是个‘不’，聊到雷区可以避开。”  
他下楼把自己那杯冰饮拿了上来，跟Steve一起坐在同一侧床沿。  
“之前的确没法聊。”Steve承认，太多雷区和任务机密。  
Bucky的左臂贴着他的右臂，两人一起看着窗外的泳池大坑。  
“其实没什么特别的东西，”Bucky喝了一口，“一堆任务，有好有坏，充满惊险和肾上腺素，没了，现在它们都过去了。”  
“有时我觉得它们像电影，”Steve说，语调平和。“发生了很多事，都是普通人一辈子也碰不上的那种，结束之后反而感觉它们不太真实。”  
“对。”Bucky回答，和Steve一起在床沿坐了一会儿，才在生物钟提醒下做睡前准备并上床睡觉。

*

鉴于目前是装修期，除了大门外整间屋子的一楼窗户与二楼的门窗都在深夜打开着以便通风换气，第二天早上他们是被Natasha叫醒的，还有香味四溢的咖啡。  
“有新情况。”Natasha把两杯咖啡递给他们，“我们要有客人了。”  
Steve和Bucky顶着满头乱毛接过咖啡杯，Natasha解释事情的前因后果——大致是之前Steve和Bucky刚认识的Scott Lang和Sam打了一架，Sam还不幸输了，现在Scott惹了点麻烦他必须找个地方呆两天，然后他就得搬到Sam家去组队，复仇者有个任务得他们俩的技能合体。  
“为什么他不能现在就搬到Sam那里？”Bucky刚睡醒还有点懵，有Natasha在这儿他们俩的戒备都放低了不止一点点，Steve已经把两只脚挪到了床下，Bucky干脆把下巴搭在他肩膀上，好撑住自己的困意。Steve当然动也没动，Bucky的头发挠得他的侧脸和脖子有点痒痒。  
“Sam好像输得有点惨。”Natasha扫视他们半醒的状态，“他需要两天恢复一下自尊。”  
Steve大笑，“他有没有让你别告诉我？”  
Natasha肯定了这一点，Bucky也跟着笑，这回Scott自己会带上睡袋和其他应急物品，至少不用他们再去买张床垫了。  
“就两天。”Natasha保证。“今晚二楼浴室应该就能用了，水池的混凝土也能灌注完成。”  
“起码可以洗澡。”Bucky还困着，继续歪倒在Steve肩膀上，“搭把手。”他把咖啡杯递给Steve，倒头又栽回枕头上继续睡。  
Steve一脸“这没有什么不对”的表情把两杯咖啡都放在了床头纸箱旁边的地板上。“他什么时候来？”  
“下午五点。”Natasha好笑地看着Steve跟着倒回床垫上，Bucky已经快睡着了。“别想着把书房给他，书房是我的。”那就只剩二楼Steve的房间了。  
“没问题。”Bucky咕哝。Steve也困得闭上眼睛，想也没想地拍了Bucky一下，正好拍在金属臂上。“那是我的房间。”  
“就两天。”Bucky抗议，“我都让你搞室内设计了……ZZZ”  
差不多半小时后他们才真正清醒过来，下床继续灌冷咖啡并在一楼洗手间洗漱，客厅里昨晚换下并清洗的衣服已经干了。Steve把干净T恤套过脑袋，Bucky拉好长袖并戴好手套，Clint再次带着一帮工人兼特工还有金毛犬来干活。  
鉴于昨天刚喷了第一道内墙腻子，今天的主要任务就是搭建连接后院两扇门的走廊和继续搞游泳池。  
小型卡车载来了走廊用的木料，镀锌钢板和泳池池壁的台阶，还有一些碎石，水泥和部分石板样本。Steve和Bucky帮忙把那些沉重的弧形钢板搬下来，特工们不到一小时就把泳池壁安装好了。接着用碎石填回泳池外侧与池底，把那些平面彻底弄平整后，打开机器浇灌混凝土层。  
Clint给他们看那些用来铺泳池周边石板地面的样本，在他们挑选了合适的石板后，用测量仪量出泳池周边地面的范围，其他部分都会栽上植被并保留原先的灌木和树。Steve打电话给那位园林绿化的店主让他明天过来看整个庭院并做一个规划……剩下又没他们什么事了，Natasha和Clint把他们赶去市区让他们自己找乐子顺便遛狗。  
他们不得不牵着Pietro二号到处闲逛，Bucky在路过冰淇淋车时买了两个双球冰淇淋，和Steve一路舔着在街上闲逛……反正他们也没事可做。  
最后他们逛进了一家古董唱片店，听了不少老爵士和黄金年代的歌唱家录音，那时出名的歌手往往嗓音醇厚，曲调更缓。店里还卖电子版的综合唱片集，Steve和Bucky惊喜地发现对方都是大乐队爱好者，花了一下午在店里淘那些喜欢的老歌，甚至还拐去音像店专门买了一套小型音响。  
吃完晚饭回去时，Scott已经在送来的豆袋沙发上冲他们打招呼还有道歉自己不得不占他们的屋子两天。Clint还在，弓箭手告诉他们得等混凝土完全干掉后再喷一层水，盖上保护膜，而这些得晚上做。  
餐桌上堆满了外卖餐盒，Scott正在给Natasha看他女儿Cassie的翻跟头视频，Natasha表情柔和放松。Steve和Bucky没去打扰他们，跟着Clint看他去干最后一点儿活。  
屋子外面的木制走廊已经完全搭建完成，顶棚与整个屋子的风格融为一体，与地面相接的台阶还没安装，得等到泳池周边的石板地铺好才能搞定。Clint拿着水管给泳池深浅不一的池底水泥喷水，在两人的帮助下把大面积的保护膜铺上去。  
“想想看，很快你们每天都能在这里晒日光浴。”Clint抱怨，“我想给我的窝也弄一个泳池。”  
“我觉得它不算太贵。”Steve怂恿。  
“等我忙完这一票就去干。”Clint保证，牵着狗回去和Natasha还有Scott聊天去了。  
Steve和Bucky在泳池边站了一会儿，周围几盏灯照亮了这一大块面积。Steve缓慢地，一点点地松了口气，放松了肩膀。  
Bucky看他一眼，“我知道这种感觉。”他说，“他们都很可爱，和他们一起聊天也很有趣，但会有种自己的空间被侵占的感觉。”  
Steve微笑，拍了拍Bucky肩膀，他们又在泳池边呆了一会儿，享受离开屋子的片刻宁静。

*

“所以我们得一起洗。”Bucky在手机上打字，Natasha用手机回了个“正确”。Scott在书房里和女儿Cassie视频通话。  
Scott不得不占用Steve的卧室两个晚上，而二楼浴室今晚可以正式投入使用。鉴于他的级别没高到可以知道地下室藏着一位物理博士……Bruce当然也得洗澡，排下来的顺序就是Natasha，Scott，Bruce，Steve和Bucky一起洗，正好四个人。  
Steve觉得这挺好笑的，“就像在军队里。”他憋着笑，Bucky翻了个大白眼。“你当初是故意把淋浴间设计得那么大，对吧？”  
“没错。”Steve承认了，“我当初可没想到它会这么快派上用场。”  
Bucky把Steve掀翻在客厅沙发上，两人滚到豆袋沙发再到地板上，扬起一大片灰尘和墙皮碎屑。  
Natasha这回连劝都懒得劝，直接冲上二楼去洗澡了。  
今晚有他们新买的小型音响可以用，有音乐总算不至于让整个屋子空洞无聊。Scott打完电话出来听到音乐，直接开始兴奋地扭动跳舞。  
“这周末我能和Cassie呆上一整天。”他宣布，跳得各种逗趣，“伙计们，我得给她带点儿好礼物！”他乱晃肢体的幅度还不小，“你们有什么建议吗？”  
“……一只小狗？”Bucky看着他自由表达，一脸好笑。  
“棒极了！”Scott双手指向他，一路踩着太空步退回到书房，“我这就去找附近的宠物领养点。”他还来了个MJ风格的转身，门碰地一声关上。  
Steve没忍住笑，“他是个不错的家伙。”  
“Sam会被他烦死。”Bucky在沙发里半躺着，手里端着杯可乐。Steve无所事事地跟着一起躺：“也许以后我们的生活都是这种状态：什么事也不做。”  
“这有什么不好？”Bucky歪过头看他，眨眨眼睛。  
“我们会穷困潦倒。”Steve开着玩笑。  
“偶尔接点Fury的活就不会。”Bucky反驳。“你想养狗吗？”  
“还行……你想养一只？”  
“也许来两只，这样我们出门干活时它们能自己玩。”Bucky说着向Steve举起了左手，还戴着手套。“怎么样？”  
Steve和他击了个掌达成协议。

*

Bruce洗完澡后，Steve和Bucky拿着毛巾和干净内裤走进浴室。二楼浴室和一楼洗手间（前浴室）一样大，只不过一楼塞进了洗衣机烘干机，二楼把浴缸变成了淋浴间。浴室和厨房是整个屋里唯三完成的装修，使用频率也最高，其他房间都到处是灰尘墙面也没搞定，连灯都没装。  
Bucky打开热水龙头，衣服没脱就钻进了淋浴间里，墙上地面上还有水迹，不过没人在乎这些，热水从头顶花洒浇下来，把Bucky淋了个透湿。  
Steve把T恤长裤袜子内裤都脱下来扔进洗衣篮里，Bucky霸占了花洒正低着头让水流冲洗他的脖子，Steve戳了戳他的后背，Bucky撇嘴，走开了一点让Steve能开洗，淋浴间确实够两个人洗，但花洒只有一个。  
Bucky剥衣服有点困难，左臂再灵活仍然有一些角度局限，肩膀上有大片旧伤，金属臂咬合在肌肉上，组合奇异又和谐。Steve洗头洗到一半伸手过来帮他把湿透的T恤剥掉，Bucky把衣服都扔进洗衣篮，Steve已经退开一点距离给自己涂沐浴露……军队集体澡堂比淋浴间挤多了，那时每个人都只有10分钟，起码现在他们俩（加起来）可以洗上超过半小时。  
Steve的短发洗起来挺快，Bucky的长发就有点儿打结，在Steve把头发和身上泡沫都冲干净时Bucky的头发和后背都还覆盖着一堆泡沫，手指和梳子纠缠在长发里艰难地梳理。Steve伸手示意，Bucky看他一眼，热气熏得他们皮肤发红，也没什么可尴尬的——Steve的手指小心地把打结的地方解开梳通，Bucky微微低着头让手指在他头发里穿梭，在Steve引导下把脑袋伸到花洒下冲去洗发泡沫。那双手移开了，接着Steve挪到了他的背后，有块海绵在擦洗他后背金属臂够不到的位置。  
“你知道刚才如果我睁开眼睛，就能看到你的老二，对吧？”Bucky低声开着玩笑。  
“如果你刚才睁眼了，泡沫就会流进你眼睛里。”Steve在他背后回答，“我等会儿要刮胡子。”  
“在家里第一个澡后肯定得刮胡子，我懂。”Bucky窃笑，Steve用海绵拍拍他的肩膀示意服务结束，他们又冲了一会儿热水，全身放松下来，才恋恋不舍地走出淋浴间。  
在Steve用大浴巾擦干身上和头发上的水珠时，Bucky头上盖着块浴巾拿起了内裤，要穿时倒犹豫了。“……我不想穿它。”终于能洗完澡之后还得穿衣服感觉有点儿古怪。  
Steve正在擦身体的手停住了：“……你想裸睡？”  
“有点儿。”Bucky这回开始尴尬了，“呃，如果你不介意的话。”他的脸还在发烧，这可比一起洗军事澡尴尬多了。  
Steve张着嘴，那样子看上去挺可爱，红晕还停留在他的颧骨和脖子和胸膛皮肤上，水珠滚落着滑下去……Bucky扭头去看镜子里自己的胡茬，长得挺快。  
“如果你不在乎，我也不在乎。”Steve也看向镜子，他们的视线在镜子里相遇，又默默移开。Steve的声音还有点儿哑。“但我可不会让你一个人享受这种快乐。”听得出他在竭力用开玩笑的口吻，可还有一点小小的紧张透露出来。  
“所以你也要裸？”Bucky擦干头发梳理到耳后，拿起刮胡泡沫。“好极了，天体小屋，我敢保证Natasha看到我们眉头都不会皱一下。”  
“也许等我们在这里住久了，每天都会全裸着在屋子里晃来晃去。”Steve也往下巴上抹起了刮胡泡沫，“挪过去点。”

*

还有一件事，他们的床单睡了好几天。  
就是Steve那套旧床单。  
深更半夜两个人腰上裹着浴巾在一楼等床单洗净烘干有种诡异的好笑感，Bucky晾着自己的长发，一手撑在一楼洗脸池边，Natasha为了不让Scott起疑心搬进了书房里，洗脸池上放着她的牙刷和护肤品。  
“上一回我和另一个男人全裸着站在一起还是一次卧底任务，”Bucky说，“监狱卧底，复杂的活，进去得全裸着冲个澡。”  
“我上一次是全裸着和很多人站在一起，其他人都穿着衣服，”Steve笑了，“血清前的全面检查，血清后也一样。”  
“他们测量你老二的变化没？”Bucky伸手就拍了拍Steve的腹肌，Steve缩了一下，大笑着挥开那只手：“当然，它也变大了一点，只有一点点，持久力还不错。”  
“自夸？”Bucky看向Steve浴巾下掩盖的部分，“我只能说它符合你的身高比例。”  
“我就知道你看了。”Steve对他做鬼脸，“你也一样。”  
“待会儿我们还得全裸着躺在一张床上……”Bucky说着说着就陷入思考，“而且不会发生点什么，听起来有点怪。”他坏笑。  
Steve安静了几秒钟，没接上这句玩笑。洗衣机轻微的嗡嗡嗡停止了，提醒他们可以把床单塞进烘干机里。Bucky闭上嘴，没那些玩笑打趣这些对话只能是……隐晦的调情？也许没那么隐晦，他们可以拿军队兄弟常有的亲密举动来开玩笑而不带一点gay的暗示，也能往另一个方向发展。  
Steve蹲下去把床单从洗衣机里拽出来，塞进旁边的烘干机里，重新站起来，靠坐在洗手池边。  
“想让它不那么怪么？”Steve说，脸红得连耳朵都红了，使劲盯着洗衣机没去看Bucky，两只手还防备地圈在胸前。  
Bucky张了张嘴，烘干机开始工作。“当然。”他说，试着维持他刚才的那种坏笑，最后只有一点点微笑留下来，Steve的脸居然还能更红，朝天花板翻了翻眼睛。

*

刚烘干的床单还有点温度，他们躺在上面也没那么舒服……同时什么也没穿。  
“……说点什么？”Steve建议，然后马上打住，“还是别了，我觉得说什么都很怪。”  
“我可没有上一次和人这么躺着然后什么也没干的经验可以分享。”Bucky干巴巴地说。  
“呃，我也没。”Steve说，“退伍后……”  
“没和人有亲密关系？非兄弟那种？我也是。”Bucky接上，“你有什么点子？”  
“我觉得我们到现在都干得不错，”Steve伸出手在空中比划了一下，“接下来顺其自然？”  
“我喜欢这个开放式走向，”Bucky在床上摊开手脚还占据一部分Steve的空间。“也许我们是那种一辈子的好兄弟，也许我们是那种来一发就没后续的朋友，也有可能是别的。”他翻身侧躺，让左手搭在Steve的腹肌上，Steve轻轻吸了口气，一只手放在Bucky左手手背上。“我还没听说过有人是因为住在一起结果结了婚的。”  
“我喜欢你。”Steve低声说，“你是个好同伴。”  
“而且是个好搭档。”Bucky没乱摸，Steve低低的笑声显示出好心情，Bucky自己也一样。“也许哪天我们突然就觉得对方很不错，然后热烈地搞了起来。”  
“还可以在Natasha眼前热烈地搞。”Steve开着玩笑，Bucky笑得太厉害差点翻下床去。


	8. Chapter 8

接下来的几天度过得很顺利，Steve和Bucky和之前一样遛狗加帮点小忙或者带吃的回来，Scott不时能逗乐他们，Natasha对咖啡的热爱包办了每天的咖啡供应，Bruce在地下室给他们设计了一整套周边监控设备，所有相关材料都运来了，地下室的那部分监控已经组装完毕，只等油漆和庭院绿化搞定就会安装监控。  
Sam在第二天晚上顶着一张臭脸过来接Scott，开着辆一点也不低调的，侧身漆着红翼形状的车。Scott从房间里抱出了好几个箱子，还有一个小型仿生鸟飞行器的模型，和Sam车上的图案一模一样。  
Steve和Bucky狐疑地打量Sam的车身图案还有Scott的模型。  
“一个字也别说。”Sam警告，一边帮Scott把东西塞进车后座。  
Bucky举起双手投降，Steve给他倒了杯冰咖啡。  
第二次的腻子喷涂Steve和Bucky也在场，看着工人用喷枪均匀地将混合好的腻子喷在天花板和墙面上，检查裂缝并填补好，把盖好塑料布的家具挪来挪去直到每个房间连同走廊都搞定。  
庭院绿化那位店主来看了他们的院子后，称赞泳池够大（也委婉地提醒了这会有多么浪费水），下午就送来了一大堆移栽用树篱，无需很多修剪就能形成足够高的树墙。他给后院几棵树做了点维护后，给Bucky屋子后面原本的后院开辟了一小块植物园土壤，让他们能栽种薄荷和一些香草。  
泳池池底水泥凝固后，重新上了一层砂浆并处理平整，又花了七八小时等这一层养护完毕——直接等到了下一天，也就是可以正式上油漆的日子。  
“这道工序可以你们自己动手。”Clint把滚筒交给他们俩还有Natasha（博士幸运地躲过了装修工程），天花板为了省时间就让特工们进行了喷涂，迅速而高效，但墙面则必须用滚筒来。  
每个人都戴上了防护帽，手套还有透明面罩，三人各负责一个房间——Bucky刷大卧室，Steve刷自己的房间，Natasha刷书房，两个特工和Clint负责客厅和走廊和楼梯拐角处，另外两个特工负责给泳池贴上防水薄膜，薄膜是浅蓝色，等装满水整个泳池就和任何一个泳池一样漂亮。蓄水实验是最后一步，如果泳池出了某个问题而漏水，整个池子都得返工。  
滚轮在墙面上滚来滚去其实挺好玩儿的，Steve和Bucky都决定先从小卧室开始，Bucky在下面扶稳梯子，Steve骑在顶端，用滚轮滚过墙面，留下一道没能盖住腻子颜色的油漆。  
“我可以推着你刷。”Bucky在下面提建议。“从这个角度看你的身材真不错。”  
“你也一样。”Steve反驳，又把滚筒在油漆桶里蘸了蘸，他咕哝着：“我现在明白为什么得刷两遍了，第一遍根本盖不住腻子颜色。”  
“别忘了卧室还有床，我们现在可没法拆床，说不定得站在床垫上给墙刷漆。”Bucky移动着带滚轮的梯子，让Steve能刷到边角。“Clint他们的效率太可怕了，很可能在我们之前就搞定一切。”  
“但他们不住在这里。”Steve继续动作。  
这也没错。Bucky稳住梯子进行平移，这幢房子不算很大，但小房间也花了他们两个半小时才刷完，接着是大房间，两间卧室都是浅蓝色，色彩很淡。Steve在大卧室里扶住梯子，Bucky在墙上用滚筒涂来涂去，彼此没说一句话。  
几天没好好锻炼的结果就是没多久手臂就开始酸痛，Steve提起买健身设备，Bucky赞同，讨论起买哪些东西放在地下室。  
“举重哑铃和牵引设备，”Bucky填补着边角缝隙。“我的背得加强锻炼。”  
“地下室层高还不错。”Steve手撑着梯子，“一个综合训练组怎么样？引体向上和牵拉设备都包含在内。”  
“所以，一台跑步机，哑铃，综合设备。”Bucky完成了这面墙，Steve把梯子往另一面墙推，补充了一句：“我有时会打沙袋。”  
“我们有空可以练练，”Bucky蘸了蘸滚筒，开始另一面墙的第一遍粉刷。“综合设备可能不太好更换损坏的部分，把设备分散在四周，空出中间区域进行练习？”  
“行。”Steve继续推梯子。“在那之后我们可以养狗。”  
Bucky手上工作没停，“当然。”

*

刷完大房间花了更多时间，两人的手臂都有点抬不起来，特工们也一样。  
“两小时后可以刷第二遍，现在最早的房间已经过了两小时干燥期。”Clint揉着肩膀，负责楼下的四个人已经干完了，“我们吃点东西，下午应该就能搞定一切。”  
“等漆干透后安装剩下的灯？”Bucky问。  
“还有监控设备。”Clint保证。餐桌上堆满了外卖袋子，Natasha身上也沾了不少油漆，正从袋子里翻找吃的。“泳池正在铺周围的地砖，你们俩在二楼可能看得更清楚。”  
他们的确看得很清晰，拿了点食物就走到外面搭建好的走廊上。两个在池边的特工向他们挥手，也在吃自己的午餐。走廊到泳池的部分地砖已经铺设完成，台阶也安装完毕。池子里正在蓄水，水面稳定上浮。  
“等我退休了也弄一个泳池。”一个特工说。“蓄水还是需要48小时观察期，没有渗水的话，我们就来把剩下的地砖铺完。”  
“这些植物都长得不错。”另一个边吃边补充，比划着已经移栽完毕的树篱。“高度足够，紧急情况下还能用来当掩护。”  
“我们会放一把遮阳伞加两张躺椅。”Bucky坏笑着形容，“旁边是烧烤架，手里端着一杯插小伞的彩色饮料。”  
“操！”两个特工一起把手里的外卖包装纸揉成团朝他们扔过来，两人逃回屋子里。  
屋里其他人都跟着大笑，到了工程快收尾的时候每个人都兴高采烈干劲十足，Clint问他们要不要减少工作量——把第二遍油漆用喷涂的方式弄上墙，效率更高，更均匀，效果也很好看。  
“那为什么第一遍我们得用滚筒？”Bucky抗议。  
“滚筒效果好，喷涂更费漆。”Clint两手摊开，“难道你不想早点把电视装上墙？”  
Steve和Bucky妥协了，穿上厚重的防护服跟着特工们给墙面喷漆，的确效率更高，一个小时就把小卧室搞定，等到下午五点半，所有墙面工程全部结束。  
“等上七天，伙计们，如果气温一直这么高还不下雨的话，墙面会干得更快。”Clint警告他们，“如果你们不小心在墙上蹭上指纹或者别的什么，补涂是件更麻烦的事。”  
粉刷油漆后必须开窗通风换气，现在屋子里没有中央空调，尽管有些凉风但还是挺热。Clint带着特工和狗狗向他们告别，两天后会再回来检查泳池并完成最后的地砖铺设工作，油漆干透后会过来安装最后的灯具。  
等两辆车开远，Natasha拿着外卖单当扇子扇着风：“过来看地下室。”  
Steve和Bucky跟着她下到地下室，整个地下室完全变样，帮Clint遛狗的那几天里Natasha订购了材料，记在Steve和Bucky的帐上——新铺了地板，两张睡垫和一些生活用品放在一角，Bruce正在对着电脑敲些什么，与泳池相连的水管区域被放在一个角落，用一层半透明玻璃进行了隔断，只要泳池有问题就可以打开那个隔断门板随时进行修理；灯早就装好了，照亮每一个地下室的角落，一整面墙都是镜子，旁边拐角处装了一个洗手池。  
Natasha走到洗手池那儿，拧了一下那根水管，镜面动了动，迅速打开，里面放了一整排重型武器，数量庞大的子弹，还有一枚小型火箭筒。Steve看向Bucky，Bucky欢呼一声：“你把我的姑娘们都搬来了！”  
“陛下帮了点小忙。”Natasha解释，脸上有着愉快的微笑。“你欠我一次。”  
“随时为您效劳。”Bucky拍拍胸口。“Steve的泳池永远欢迎你。”  
“嘿！”Steve假装生气。  
Bruce看着他们也一脸好笑，“Thor说两天后的晚上来接我们。”  
“喔，刚好是泳池蓄水实验结束的时候。”Bucky挠着下巴，“看来你这次没法游泳了。”  
Natasha脸色沉了下去，“那你得做几顿大餐来弥补我。”  
“遵命，Romanoff女大公殿下。”Bucky一点儿也不介意，推着Steve走上楼梯。

*

“我猜我们现在可以进行大扫除了。”Steve推着购物车，Bucky在冷冻柜那儿挑拣牛排，用的是右手。  
“对，”Bucky回答，将四块牛排丢进购物车里，又买了一些鸡肉，拖着购物车（和Steve）走向蔬菜柜台。“Natasha今天肯定累坏了，得给她做点好菜。我想今晚我们有空把地板上那些油漆印子还有灰尘都擦洗干净。”  
“我没问题。”Steve拿了一包小萝卜丢进购物车。“它是怎么来的？”  
Bucky拿着一袋土豆回头，Steve指指左臂，Bucky挑眉，这几天他们聊了之前咆哮突击队和复仇者合作的几次任务，除了一些机密没说以外，发现他们共同执行的秘密行动大多在欧洲，任务期间还有不少笑话，每次的代号都不相同所以当他们意识到那些任务里代号就是对方时简直惊喜。昨晚他们聊着聊着睡着了，醒来时发现他们在那张大床上互相搭着四肢身体紧贴（当然穿着内裤），Natasha完全无视了他们熟悉起来的肢体语言。  
“大部分细节记不清了。”Bucky回答，“也是和你们合作的一个任务。”  
Steve推着购物车的手指握紧了，Bucky把土豆丢进车里，又拿了一包大蒜，没留意到Steve的紧张。  
“我只记得是个冬季任务，十二月，操蛋地冷。”Bucky走向调料区，Steve跟在后面。“怎么了？”  
“我也有个十二月任务，过程很糟糕。”Steve叹气。  
“那次是个空降到一列火车上的行动，”Bucky继续说下去，比较起是买干罗勒叶还是新鲜的更好，“我和当时的队长用滑索降到火车上，不小心被发现了，敌人拿炮轰我们结果轰开了车厢一侧，我就被挂在了外面，队长想救我，但我当时就他妈那么倒霉——Steve？”后面推车的声音停下了，Steve脸色苍白，视线落在Bucky长袖T恤包裹完好的左臂上。  
“那次你的代号是‘Buchanne’。”Steve说。  
Bucky现在意识到Steve那个眼神是什么了。“操。”  
Steve表情看起来很复杂，Bucky下一秒就反应过来：“嘿，那可不是你的错，我还记得那跟车厢铁管，根本撑不住我的重量。”他又回去挑选干香草，“每回干活都会有伤亡，意外完全没法避免。”  
“我当时可以再靠近一点。”Steve承认，继续推着购物车跟着Bucky。“就差一点。”  
“在那之前我被俘虏了一次，打了山寨血清。”Bucky冲Steve挤眼睛，“如果没那次俘虏受的罪，我不可能在掉下那种高度还活下来，我告诉过你挂在车厢外面的时候我的左手已经骨折了没？当时根本撑不住。坏事也有可能变成好事。”  
Steve没说话。  
Bucky把一小包干香草往Steve脑门上丢，“千万别因为这种意外得了PTSD，伙计，我更希望别人因为迷恋我迷恋得精神失常。”Steve哭笑不得地把香草扔进车里，总算放松下来。Bucky又想起一个细节：“那次你不光是队长，代号还是‘Brooklyn’？谁起的代号？因为你是个Brooklyn小子？”  
“Coulson.”Steve耸肩，“他还给我设计过几套相当紧身的制服。”  
Bucky一脸我懂的表情让Steve抓起刚才那包香草扔了回去。

*

几小时后在屋子里的厨房，“Natasha说Fury不建议我们聊任务。”Bucky按照菜谱给牛排调味并放进烤箱，“可能就是因为这件事。”他左手套了个塑料手套，这样就能抓取食材而不会沾上什么别的。  
“我不会因为这件事就和你绝交。”Steve抗议，搅拌着碗里的沙拉。  
“而且那原本就不是我们的错，”Bucky把买来的布丁开封倒进盘子里，塞进冰箱。“总会碰到好事和坏事，联合国那次所有人都认为我杀了瓦坎达国王，只有你试图赶在所有人面前救我。”他靠在橱柜边咧嘴，“过来，我简直想为此亲你一口。”他夸张地张开双臂。  
Steve瞪他，继续搅拌沙拉，而且竟然没有脸红。“我知道你当时是无辜的，罗斯将军的命令是就地击毙。”  
“还有陛下当时也是。”Bucky愉快地补充，Steve把沙拉碗放在料理台上，察看锅里的汤，按菜谱做的食物不会太糟糕，他舀起一点点尝了尝。扭头刚要问Bucky是否想试试味道，Bucky正微笑着看他。  
Natasha在厨房门口清嗓子的声音打破了他们互相凝视的视线。Steve和Bucky立刻看向她，Natasha拿着平板：“你们申请领养宠物的回信来了，预定一个时间就行。”  
“安排在泳池搞定以后？”Bucky接过平板，Steve点头。  
晚餐很愉快，他们把餐桌挪到了一个角落让Bruce也能在狙击死角和他们一起吃饭，配上冰饮料（没有酒）聊一些和任务无关的事。顺带他们意外知道了Bruce因为辐射的关系有一段时间很难控制住脾气，现在则堪称情绪平衡大师；Natasha和Bruce都没互相表白，但Steve和Bucky明显感觉到两人之间的暗涌。  
之后Natasha和Bruce就窝回地下室了（端着布丁）。Steve洗盘子，Bucky在外面用吸尘器仔细清理地面，遇到黏在地板上特别顽固的墙皮或者油漆印子还得把它们刮去。这活儿又琐碎又无聊，等Steve洗完盘子加入Bucky后，两人干了一会儿就忍不住了。  
“这儿有放射状油漆点。”  
“如果我们把墙漆成大红色这就是溅血的痕迹。”  
“这里肯定是某个人踩滑了差点打翻油漆桶……8号鞋码。”  
“墙皮黏在木地板缝里了！”  
Bucky绑着头发，瘫倒在地板上休息了好几分钟，Steve跪在地板上继续铲铲铲，“我他妈干嘛要买这么大的房子？”Bucky哀嚎，“我就应该让你买这屋子，然后我在泳池那里弄一个小集装箱，连装修都省了。”  
“来不及了。”Steve嘲笑他，用小铲子——非常小的那种，吸尘器对于黏在缝里的墙皮灰尘屁用都没有。“还有三个房间一条走廊一条楼梯。”  
“窝想死。”Bucky脑袋栽倒进手臂里。  
“你不会的。”Steve‘好心’地向他投掷了一个擦地板纸巾团，正中那个小揪揪。

*

地板一直到泳池蓄水检查时都没搞定，两人搞得腰酸背痛，Natasha一点儿也不打算帮忙，端着咖啡看着他们在地板上膝行移动，偶尔还评论他们姿势不标准，没能运动到某些肌肉。  
Clint又带来了狗，金毛犬一进门就冲着Steve和Bucky扑过来，在他们脸上狂舔。  
“你们是最近带它溜得最远的家伙，它爱死你们了。”Clint带了一盒小甜饼，Natasha眼都没眨地从他手里拿了一块。  
这回没有特工跟来，只有Clint，带着点儿工具，过来看了看泳池就宣布可以开始享受生活。“我可不会帮你们铲地板。”他警告，“你们的家，你们自己搞定。”  
Steve和Bucky继续在二楼小卧室地板上清理那些碎屑油漆，Clint跟着他们到处晃，现在只有灯具还在纸箱子里，屋子里家具很少，几乎没有任何装饰品。  
“你们确定这些家具就够了？”Clint指出屋子里的家具，“比我看到的大多数老兵东西都少。”  
“也许挂几张画。”Steve从地板上直起背，“我会在书架上摆一些书……还有什么人们会在家里摆放的？”  
“家庭照片，”Clint举例，“花瓶，喜欢的手办模型，冰箱上的磁贴……”  
“磁贴！”Bucky立刻赞同，“让我记下来，”他掏出小笔记本，“做菜时我们还需要一个可以放食谱的架子，或者弄个平板支架。”  
“电子化更好一点。”Steve继续铲墙角地板上沾的油漆，“昨天你说想试做德国菜……我们还需要再买点保鲜膜和保鲜盒。”  
“这两样是消耗品。”Bucky写在小本子上，“再来点儿香料，我得屯点酒，需要一个小型酒柜。”  
“还有两个厨房柜空着，”Steve抬起头，“难道不应该屯点零食进去？”  
“你不想维持身材了？”Bucky用小本子敲他头，“我们可以把酒柜放在地下室，反正就算塞进所有需要的健身设备它还是太大。”  
“我觉得跑步机塞不进我们的车。”Steve反击了一下，Bucky丢下小铲子和小笔记本扑过来，两人在地板上滚了两圈，Steve用上了一招十字锁扣住了Bucky……“这招卑鄙！”Bucky抗议，“天空母舰上你就来这招！”  
“我可没打算把你弄骨折。”Steve咬着牙，“这局我赢了。”  
“见鬼的你使诈！”Bucky挣扎，胸腹被Steve两条腿从背后交叉锁住，下巴被卡在臂弯里。  
“你们要饮料不？”Clint在门边建议。“别碰到墙面。”  
“要！”Bucky踢腿，Steve还锁着他上半身，“操！我的手臂！”  
“认输？”Steve放松了一点点力道。  
“没门。”Bucky趁这机会用左臂给Steve的小腿来上一击，Steve的锁扣松开了，Bucky用手肘攻击他的肋骨。  
“你这才叫作弊！”Steve挣扎。

*

等他们这种被Natasha称之为幼稚的打架终于结束，Clint端着杯饮料在后院教他们怎么拼泳池边的石板地砖，技巧并不复杂，加上一些工具，他们很快就熟悉并上手了这份活计。  
“如果你们愿意接散活，CIA给老兵们装修房子的工作需要一些有力气的家伙。”Clint提议。  
“我们给别人装修房子？”Bucky小心地把不同形状的地砖排列整齐，Steve正在把它们用锤子敲紧，让缝隙变小。  
“报酬不错，还有给那些安全屋装监控。”Clint解释，“安装地板，电工，水管工，油漆，就这一类，反正我们的特工训练里就有切断电源这部分，这回我们得把它们重新接起来。”他做了一个把两端接上的动作。“不是每个月都有，时间很灵活。”  
Steve和Bucky对视一眼，“我想没问题。”“我也是。”  
Clint一直监督他们完成了整个后院石板的铺设，太阳晒得他们后背滚烫，汗水湿透T恤，手上还有些小擦伤，但整个院子都完成了，树篱遮挡住周边视线，几棵树和灌木生机勃勃，蓝色的弧形泳池和周边浅色的石板地面看上去就非常凉爽。  
晚上Clint留下来吃饭（具体原因是报复之前Bucky把他赢得裤子都差点输光），于是Steve和Bucky的晚餐采购食物分量又增加了。  
Pietro二号在餐桌下面吃它自己的狗粮，五个人占满了这张不算大的桌子，交换递着沙拉和玉米卷。九点半左右，他们占据着沙发和豆袋捧着饮料聊天时，前门被敲响了。  
Natasha去看了一眼，打开了门，Thor冲他们招手，后面跟着个年轻女孩儿。  
“Steven！”Thor大笑着和Steve抱了抱，Bucky看到Steve差点被他勒死。接着Thor发现了Bucky：“我听说你们已经成了好友，Steven的朋友就是我的朋友。”接着Bucky也差点被对方比Steve还强壮的胸肌勒死。  
“Wanda.”Steve和Wanda打了招呼，“Vision怎么样？”  
“替我们盯着这一路上的电子监控。”Wanda回答，很快也和Bucky熟了起来。  
临走时Natasha在Steve和Bucky脸上各亲了一下：“如果你们办泳池烧烤派对不通知我，我就打开所有监控让CIA全程直播你们的所有生活细节。”  
“我就知道你们喜欢看我裸体。”Bucky坏笑，“我肯定全天在屋子里裸着走来走去。”  
Natasha大笑，Steve在一旁扶额。  
等Thor那辆车和Clint的车把他们都接走，Steve关上前门，Bucky正陷在一只豆袋沙发里，转过脸看向他，“现在就剩我们俩了。”他冲Steve眨眼。  
Steve哭笑不得，“你想发生点什么？别忘了盘子还没洗，今天该你洗了。”  
“你真是一点儿情趣都没有。”Bucky做了个鬼脸，“我要堆到明天再洗。”

*

最后Bucky还是洗了盘子，Steve继续在楼上铲地板，小卧室还有一丁点儿地板就搞定了，没装灯不意味着他们不能用大号电筒。  
“嘿，我先洗澡。”Bucky在门口说了一声。Steve挥挥手，继续对付地板上的污渍，等他全搞定后从地板上爬起来，搓搓手上沾到的油漆和墙皮，走进浴室洗手——Bucky刚洗完，正全裸着用毛巾擦头发，看到Steve进门就在他胸口拍了一下让他进去接着洗。  
Steve毫不迟疑地迈进淋浴间后才想起来这似乎有什么地方不对劲，但热水很快就清空了他的脑子，让他除了享受水流外什么也想不起来。  
然后他在裹着条浴巾走进大卧室时想起来了，Bucky躺在那张床单上正用手机发着什么，手机屏幕照亮了他的脸和部分床头板，不用猜他肯定也是裸着的，窗户大开着，根本没开空调。  
“怎么了？”Bucky看到Steve在门口迟疑，“Natasha说给我们带点酒回来。”他拍拍手边的床垫。  
“呃，”Steve有点儿尴尬，“我忘了把充气床垫拿上来了。”  
“哦……哦！”Bucky恍然大悟，下一秒就笑了，“忘了那玩意儿，快过来。”Steve走过去坐上之前几天一直睡的那半张床铺，解开腰上的浴巾，Bucky把屏幕给他看，Natasha发了张搞笑照片。


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky小心翼翼地保持着手上这巨大箱子的平衡，Steve跟着慢慢踩下楼梯。“再说一遍我干嘛要和你一起住？”Bucky吐出一口气。“就算我有钢铁手臂也不一定撑得住这玩意儿。”  
“想买豪华加大版跑步机的可不是我，而且你就想要个免费劳动力使劲用。”Steve跟着喘得像跑了十公里。“好了我们到底了。”  
他们瘫在地下室地板上喘气，跑步机箱子巨大，重量惊人，他们一路把健身器材用小甲壳虫拖进车库时，它差点把楼梯给压穿。  
“还得安装。”Bucky躺在地下室的地板上——这地板是Natasha订的，因为她坚持“训练的地方得有好点儿的地板，如果只有水泥我就扭断你们的脚踝”，还记在他们俩账上。“我们这几天完全没有休息过。”  
“清理地板，打扫院子，买小家具，买那些奇奇怪怪的东西，搬家具……我还没在游泳池里放松过一次。”Steve的下巴搭在包装纸箱上，汗珠都沾湿了纸板。  
“至少我们发现了泳池覆盖膜，如果每天都得捞树叶那才是地狱。”  
“我没空画画。”Steve咕哝。  
“我没空锻炼我的背肌。”Bucky大声咕哝，在地下室产生了回音。  
“你觉得我们能在晚餐前装完吗？”Steve趴在箱子上完全没动。  
“不可能，”Bucky躺着，盯着头顶上的灯。“我们能装完其中一个就不错了，而且我一点也不想做饭。”  
“我也不想。”Steve抱怨，伸手把汗湿垂下的头发捋到耳后，“附近的外卖我们已经全吃过了。”  
“……披萨？”Bucky提议。  
“好吧。”Steve叹气。

*

他们瘫坐在沙发上啃披萨，衣服脏兮兮，还试图用纸巾接住掉下来的碎屑。  
“瞧瞧，”Steve示意周围乱七八糟的东西，扳手和几个螺丝还放在餐桌上。“这屋子迅速变成了两个单身汉的邋遢窝。”  
“你不会是那种从不收拾屋子的家伙吧？”Bucky眯起眼睛。  
“不常收拾。”Steve回答，“你知道我画画总会弄得周围都是颜料，以后那房间肯定会这样，也许过几年就得重新粉刷一遍。”  
Bucky在Steve说到“过几年”时微笑，Steve咬了一口夏威夷菠萝披萨，注意到Bucky的视线和表情：“……干嘛？”  
Bucky转身躺在沙发扶手上，把两只脚搭在了Steve大腿上面。  
“你会把披萨吃得满身都是。”Steve说，继续咬，另一只手放在了Bucky的脚踝上，反正不放脚踝就得放小腿或膝盖或大腿上……  
“等我们有狗就可以让它们舔干净。”Bucky说，“如果你掉在身上我也可以这么干。”  
Steve刚要咬下一口，一坨芝士啪地一声掉在了Bucky的脚背上，Steve把它擦掉并蹭在披萨包装纸盒上，拍了拍Bucky的两只脚踝。“别开玩笑。”他咬下去。  
“没开玩笑。”Bucky也咬自己的那块。  
Steve看向沙发对面的电视墙，电视已经拿出来了，就罩着透明袋子放在地板上。“明天Clint就会来安装监控器，电视和投影屏幕就能用……”  
“你转换话题失败了。”Bucky嬉笑，脚在Steve大腿上蹭了蹭，“我可没听到‘不’这个词。”  
Steve看看手里剩下的披萨边，“我没说‘不’。”他把披萨边塞进嘴里，将两只脚从自己大腿上挪开。“我不想等了，”他从沙发里站起来，拍了拍身上的碎屑，任由它们落在地板上而不去管。  
Bucky瞪着Steve就这么开始脱T恤，然后是长裤，身体可真漂亮，Steve朝他走近了一步……等等。Bucky吞咽了一下。  
“我现在就要去游泳。”Steve宣布，对Bucky露出他特有的，有一点儿不好意思的笑容，然后一鼓作气把内裤褪到了脚踝。  
“……啥？”Bucky及时克制住自己被披萨呛死。  
Steve从内裤里跨出来，全裸着走到侧门那里把泳池的灯打开，外面走廊早已打扫干净，木地板脚感舒适。他踩着庭院平铺的石板走到泳池边，将泳池上覆盖的保护薄膜掀起来，几下子把它全拽上岸边，堆在一旁。水池里早已加了点氯消毒，他跳了进去，溅起一大片水花。  
Bucky瞪着他，最终把披萨塞进嘴里，跟着走到泳池边，一边开始脱衣服一边嘲笑：“你知道水的折射会让你的老二看起来更小是吧？”  
Steve大笑着泼了他一身水，Bucky扯掉长裤内裤，跟着扑通一声跳进水里，水花溅得比Steve还大，金属手臂直接沉底，他奋力划了两下才浮上来，左手抓住池边，把头发捋到后面。Steve正试着仰泳，但还没成功。  
“阳伞和躺椅我们还没用过，”Bucky说，Steve不怎么熟练地在泳池里游了一圈，又游回来，泳池挖了深水区，Bucky呆在中间深度，刚好能踩到池底，水面漫过他的胸口。“明天Natasha他们肯定先抢占着晒日光浴。”  
“至少这能让他们别偷厨房里的零食。”Steve划着水过来。  
“Natasha明天会和Clint一起过来，还得准备很多烤肉和蔬菜。”Bucky在荡漾的水波中不是很稳，泳池池壁的夜灯让水蓝得发光。“还有插小伞的热带饮料。”  
Steve浮得近了一点，“Bucky.”  
Bucky抬起一边眉毛：“干嘛？”  
“我——”Steve想解释点什么，Bucky翻眼睛，“伙计，真的够了。”松开抓住池壁的左手，整个人立刻往下沉了一些，他一把攀住Steve的脖子，把他往下拉，Steve的嘴唇鲜艳饱满，还有披萨味儿。  
Steve推开他，吐出了一点池水，“抱歉，”他揉了揉嘴唇，“池水实在不怎么样。”  
“那就好，”Bucky等他搞定后放松了一点儿，“再来一次？”他微笑，池水映得Steve相当……吸引人。  
Steve的肩膀垮下来了一点儿，“你没完了是吧？”他凑过来把Bucky捞了起来（主要是左臂）然后再来一次，Bucky咬了咬他的下唇，右手手指插进他的短发里，Steve抓着他的手臂，手指顺着金属曲线一路到了肩膀上的伤疤，接着沿着后背向下滑，Bucky缩了缩：“嘿，嘿，坏小子，冷静点，我可不想弄到池子里。”  
Steve撤后了一些，低头看他们的老二，泳池水晃荡着，但那玩意儿可没法遮掩。Bucky被别的东西吸引了注意，拍了拍Steve的胸口：“我知道水里浮力大，会让胸更……”  
Steve一把把他摁进水里。

*

等他们折腾完从水里爬上岸，浑身湿淋淋地回到屋里，Bucky推搡着Steve一路连亲带摸地拽进浴室，拧开温水冲掉皮肤上的氯。Steve现在有点懵，Bucky两只不同的手在皮肤上的触感很能让人分心，特别是在金属手指捏他屁股的情况下——还有Bucky绝对是在使坏的，沿着他胸肌中线用舌头慢慢舔下去的动作，连同鼻尖一路蹭过腹肌，他们身上都有不少伤疤，Bucky对待它们就和普通皮肤一样，直到他跪下去，两只手捏着Steve的屁股。  
“我起码有三年没干过这个了。”Bucky警告，看到Steve一脸震惊的表情，跟着皱眉：“你看起来好像从来没被吸过。”  
“确实没……嘿！”Steve差点跳起来，阴茎晃了晃险些打到Bucky下巴，“你两只手力道不一样。”  
“稳住，”Bucky掐住两瓣臀肉，“腿分开，我他妈要吸出你的脑子。”他舔了舔嘴唇吞进前端，Steve猛地用手撑住了墙。Bucky的嘴可比泳池水热多了，慢慢吞进更多，加上舌头，他悄悄用金属手指滑进臀缝里，Steve被这小意外刺激得差点戳穿Bucky的喉咙。  
“认真的？”Bucky吐出老二，因为被戳了喉咙而声音变哑，“等我开始干你时你会不会把我的家伙扭断？”  
“至少给我个警告。”Steve满脸通红，把他从瓷砖上拉起来。  
“当时我的嘴忙着呢。”Bucky关掉水，抓了条浴巾胡乱擦了他们的身体就倒进床上，新买的床头柜上已经放了一盏台灯和小闹钟，Bucky从第一个抽屉里拿出一管润滑剂和安全套，Steve刚刚被他绊倒进床垫——新床单，他们已经睡了几天了。Steve眼看着Bucky跨坐在他大腿上，给金属手指上挤了一大坨。  
“你眼睛都快瞪出来了。”Bucky把润滑剂在手指上抹开，将Steve按倒在床垫里，伸手向自己的屁股。“左手更光滑，伙计，就像医生给你做肛门指检……”  
“这是我听过最没情调的话。”Steve脸都皱起来了，但手已经跟着摸上对方大腿，揉捏结实的肌肉，滚落的没擦干净的水珠，Bucky跨骑在他老二上面，尽量让自己悬空，这姿势不太好掌握平衡，那只右手就撑在了Steve胸口上，Bucky摸索着打开自己，皮肤上渗出汗水。Steve撕开套子给自己戴上，接着摸到了Bucky的臀肉，Bucky俯下身体，长发滑下来：“打开我。”用的是任务里那种粗砾嗓音，Steve的老二动了动，擦过Bucky的金属手指。  
“你喜欢这个。”Bucky舔着嘴唇，长发在Steve颧骨边扫过。Steve手指收紧，Bucky撤出几根手指，扶着比刚才更硬的家伙慢慢往下坐，光滑的橡胶和润滑剂让进入变得容易，触感也有点……奇异。“你喜欢Winter Soldier那种说话方式。”  
Steve的左边胸肌被抓握住，手掌摁在乳头上，皮肤在Bucky手指周围泛红，等松手肯定会留下白色的指痕。“干你的活，中士。”他用上了Cap的口吻，“你的任务就是做好这个。”  
“Yes Sir.”Bucky坏笑，稳稳地坐在了Steve的髋骨上，阴茎在前面也硬得充满存在感。Steve空出一只手握住它，Bucky在他髋骨上扭了扭调整到能带来最多快感的姿势，Steve倒吸一口气，向上挺了挺，Bucky呻吟出声。Yes Sir. 这回是俄语。  
他骑着Steve直到他们都射出来，Steve的左胸被掐得又红又肿，他自己的屁股也被掐出了指印。Bucky爬到床上栽倒，Steve迟缓地把套子扯下来打结扔到地板上，打了个哈欠。  
“好极了，你是那种做完就犯困的家伙。”Bucky困倦地说，在新床单上蹭了蹭手指，Steve咕哝了句同意，在Bucky手脚并用地搭在他身上后跟着圈住对方，放松下来。

*

Natasha面无表情地站在门口，特工生涯让她和Clint都习惯了无声行动，当他们站在屋子外面超过十分钟都没人来开门就……出状况了。  
“也许他们在睡懒觉。”Clint背包里装着工具袋，“我去看一眼。”他迅速攀上了小屋外墙，几下就沿着一层窗沿攀到了二层大开的窗户上，悄声翻了进去——浴室窗户。  
两分钟后Clint打开了前门，脸红得像小甜饼上的蔓越莓。“他们在……呃，你知道。”  
Natasha叹气，“只要今天有烧烤派对就没问题。”  
两位特工在一楼煮了咖啡，二楼的动静实在有点大，一楼也能清晰听到呻吟和肉体撞击声。当然他们肯定也能听到咖啡机的声音，只不过现在完全没心思顾及。  
Clint干脆先检查了墙面——油漆干透了，把一楼书房的灯安装完毕，顺带把一楼的电视给装上了墙。屋子里多了很多东西，书房里多了些书籍，电脑在纸箱里未拆封，电视柜那儿塞着一些影碟，小音响肯定经常使用，厨房里有微波炉咖啡机搅拌器，洗碗机里还有昨晚的盘子没拿出来，碗柜里一堆零食，沙发桌上还有没收起的马克杯。窗帘就堆在门边的箱子里，还有投影幕布也没有安装。  
Natasha端着两杯咖啡走上二楼，故意把脚步放重。浴室到卧室的地上显然留下过水渍，还有一条可怜兮兮的半湿毛巾趴在地板上。小卧室——现在应该是Steve的工作间，放着一张画架，一张风景图还未完成，旁边地板上堆着空白画布，电脑桌安放在离墙很近的位置，电脑同样未拆封，还有一个书架放着一些绘画画册。一些画框已经镶好了摄影照片，一样躺在地板上，等到油漆干透就会挂起。  
Steve和Bucky在……晨间运动，Bucky背靠着床头板Steve骑在他身上，没装窗帘的窗户大敞着，还有几片树叶在地板上。床单皱成一团，两个人都大汗淋漓，床板嘎吱着不停摇晃，Bucky的左手还在Steve腰侧上留下了指印，用力把Steve往他老二上按，Steve大声呻吟，肌肤相触时啪啪响。  
“我好像——听到——有——人按门铃——操！”Steve爆粗，Bucky舔过他的锁骨留下一个牙印，“你这种时候——脏话特别多——”他换了一边咬下去，几下用力冲刺后Steve射了他一胸口，两人瘫坐在床上平缓呼吸。  
“那是咖啡味儿吗？”Bucky突然说。  
Steve的脸和他的脸挤在一起，汗水打湿了头发（和枕套和床单可能还包含了下面的床垫），Bucky看着天花板：“我觉得床绝对不能贴着墙放，床板会把漆全蹭光的。”  
“我同意。”Steve用重量压住对方，扭头想找个舒服点的姿势，Bucky感觉到他紧张起来，跟着Steve的视线看向卧室门口——两杯冒着热气的咖啡在地板上。  
等他们总算套上条裤子能够下楼的时候，Clint已经打开了电视，正在沙发上猛塞他们的零食，听到动静就转头指控他们俩。  
“我要瞎了。”Clint抱怨，“你们俩比A片还卖力。”  
Bucky抄起旁边一个不知道什么东西扔过去，Clint灵活地接住了——是块橙子皮。“我让你爬窗户了吗混球？”  
“你们半天都不来开门！”Clint一脸的“怪我咯”还不时看向Natasha，Natasha端着咖啡：“我什么时候能参加婚礼？”  
Steve和Bucky都被这个问题攻击得措手不及。  
“Natasha！”“Natalia！”  
“订好日期通知我，”Natasha喝着她的咖啡，“Sam可是你们的介绍人，就像Stanford介绍了Holmes和Watson认识，Sam把你们俩拽到了一起。”  
“那是电视剧。”Clint插嘴。  
“没错。”Bucky头发一团乱，捧着杯子去厨房觅食。“游泳池挺好的，待会儿我们就可以准备烧烤派对……你不会还不肯穿比基尼吧？”  
“今天我会穿，但首先我得给你们安装所有的监控。”Natasha宣布。Steve刚刚看到Bucky背上有抓痕有指印有咬痕，不自觉地摸了摸自己的背。  
Clint摸出了手机开始发短信：“我这就通知Sam和Scott，Wanda今天帮我遛狗，肯定能把Pietro二号带来。你们的食物最好准备得够充分。”  
厨房里Bucky以头撞上了冰箱门，Steve忙跟过去。  
“别忘了还得有插着小伞的饮料。”Natasha提醒。泳池边已经立好一把巨大的伞，两张躺椅看上去就很舒适。“Steve，你的……”她示意他的腰侧。  
Steve立刻捂住腰上明显到能看出机械纹路的指印，差点在厨房里撒了咖啡。

END


End file.
